Hatred Only Goes So Far
by danietastic
Summary: Sasuke has been ordered to go after the nine-tails but he is cautious this time he kidnaps his "bait" to lure Naruto out of hiding and what if that bait is just what he needs to find himself again.
1. Chapter 1

This is the basic story to wat I wish would happen in the manga ^_^

oOo

Sauske couldn't believe that the 8-tails had gotten one over on him now Madara didn't even trust him anymore, like he would want to help that bastard. That fight was too easy he should've known that something was amiss. Now that old bastard wants him to go after his childhood rival and he knew how to make the punk come willingly. This was good he needed to steal back his stupid bitch of a sensor, damn cunt allowed herself to get used as a shield. Karin should have known better than to get between him and Danzo, now he has to go out of his way to save her petty ass.

He had finally reached his destination… the battlefield of THE FORTH GREAT NINJA WAR.

oOo

Hinata was sure getting tired these half white clone things were really annoying and she was really low on chakra she had to rest but she knew better but a punch to the face sent her flying into a nearby boulder… her world went black…

oOo

Sakura wasn't sure if she could keep healing all the ninja that the seven swordsmen kept injuring, hell they were lucky if they were left alive. Then again with Kakashi on his rampage the injured numbers were lessening, she sure had to thank kami for Katsuyu and Kakashi. Without them she'd either be dead or having to battle herself and she was a medical-nin not a fighter. She was healing a very impatient Maito Guy when all of the sudden she was sucked into a vortex… AHHHHH!

oOo

Sasuke had his bait now he just needed to save that pain in the ass sensor of his man was there gonna be some girl drama tonight…

He reached Konoha's prison; you'd think with so many criminals there'd be more guards or at least tougher ones. He didn't even have to activate his sharingan to get to Karin's cell. "GO AWAY UCHIHA!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your rescuer?"

"I'm ten time safer in here than with you!"

"Now now Karin I need you."

Karin listened to those words and couldn't help but agree to go with him. She saw that his chakra wasn't lying he did need her but something was off. Though she didn't care because she couldn't believe he needed her? Finally!

oOo

Karin and Sasuke made it to one of the abandoned Akatsuki hideouts, considering all that was left of them was Zetsu and Madara perhaps Kabuto if you considered him a member and if so then Taka was a part of them too. But as for now Taka had control over this base, Karin walked around the base she had become all too familiar with and opened a room that used to belong to Konan to find a passed out indigo haired girl. "GAH!"

She ran into another room that used to belong to Kakuzu to see another pink haired girl passed out. That hair looked so familiar, Karin walked around only to see that same pink haired leaf ninja that had saved her life not 2 months earlier. What had Sasuke been planning? Was it anything to do with that kind blonde ninja from that day? And what was with that other girl? So many questions ran thru the redhead's mind that she didn't notice an all too familiar chakra signature coming up behind her. "Well what do you know Jugo I was right, hand it over."

"Suigestu! What the hell you want?"

"Me and Jugo here had a bet going on that you were really into girls, that your 'love' of Sasuke was just a cover up."

"I'm going to kill you!"

Karin punched Suigetsu right in the face splashing his face all over the room awaking Sakura. "Why don't you two just kiss and get this over with?"

The two love birds both gave death glares to the, for now, harmless ninja. "Jugo—Good morning Sakura, how did you sleep?"

"Ka-Karin? What are you doing out of your cell? Where are we?"

"You're a prisoner of Taka now bitch!"

"Sorry for these two, I'm Jugo" The gentle orange haired male said, "I see you already know Karin which leaves the idiot Suigestu, and just as a precaution lock your door at night so the little pervert don't get any ideas."

"Damn it Jugo why you gotta mess with all my ideas?"

"Don't worry Jugo-san I can take care of myself, besides my heart only belongs to Sasuke-kun."

The three looked at her in astonishment Suigestu was the first to speak up "Great another Uchiha fan girl, I'm outta here peace!"

Karin wanted to say something but she waited for Jugo knowing what she had to say was unknown to the boys. "Sakura you should know that Sasuke isn't the man he was when he lived in the leaf village. If Pein hadn't attacked he would have!"

Jugo looked to Karin who instead of a pissed off look she normally would have had, had a look of fear took the hint and left the room.

"Sakura why do you still love him? He's dark and cruel and tried to get you to kill me and when you wouldn't he nearly killed you! You could just be here as a pawn in on of his sick twisted games to get revenge on the leaf!"

"I'm aware of that Karin but for Sasuke as long as I'm part of his life I'm ok with it."

"Damn all you Leaf folk are fucked in the head! Well I'm going to make dinner, after a talk with Sasuke it will be determined if you can roam free."

Karin quickly left the room leaving Sakura alone… for now.

oOo

"Haruno wake up!" Sakura didn't fidget "I said wake up bitch!" Sakura was sound asleep "Kami Damn It Haruno Wake Your Fucking Ass Up!"

Sasuke gave a hard kick to her stomach "What the hell? OH Sasuke-kun it's you!" Her eyes lit up upon seeing the love of her life right there in her room. "Can I help you?"

"I'm in need of your services Haruno, get dressed and then I will take you to where you are needed."

Sakura couldn't believe it after all these years Sasuke HER Sasuke needed her! She quickly changed into what looked like a spare change of Karin's clothes just pink instead of purple and the same black shorts. She quickly combed her hair and used her hatai-ate as a hair band, she really wished she had some makeup so she could look sexy for her love but then again if he wanted what she thought he did it would just cause a mess. She opened her door, "Sasuke I'm decent."

Jugo was waiting outside her door, "Sasuke said to bring you to his personal guest's room, it seems she needs some tending to."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, HIS PERSONAL GUEST? Was Sasuke involved with someone? Someone that wasn't her? "And if I refuse?"

"It's been nice knowing ya then, Sasuke isn't one to be taken lightly."

"Fine!" The heartbroken kunoichi opened the door, "Hinata?" She stared down at her unconious friend feeling really bad that she was jealous of her! Hinata was a sweet girl and pretty but she didn't have much to offer even her own family disowned her. Sakura's hand began glowing green as she healed the huge cut on the back on the young heiress' head. She soon was lost in thought was Hinata here because Sasuke felt sorry for her? Did he have a long lost friendship with the Hyuuga? Why would Uchiha Sasuke want Hyuuga Hinata of all people here? Hinata soon started to regain consciousness "Hn? Sa-Sakura-san? Wh-Where are w-we?"

"Easy Hinata your injury was really bad you need not move too much. We are in one of the old Akatsuki hideouts it now houses Taka, Sasuke's team."

Hinata stood up quickly forgetting she was injured and fell back on the bed "Sa-Sasuke? U-Uchiha Sa-Sasuke?"

"No Saratobi Sasuke, of course Uchiha Sasuke! We are their captives unless we decide to join them, we will have a meeting with Sasuke and the leader of the Akatsuki tomorrow to deside our fates."

"I-I j-just w-wa-wanna go h-home."

Her lavender eyes started to tear up, sure Hinata hated her family and the way the village looked at her and had even threatened to runaway countless times. Though they were all empty threats she never meant any of them but now she was actually away from them all. Every last one of those asinine condescending pompous insensitive self-absorbed jackasses she had to call family was now far far away. She was even far away from that asshole Naruto whom she had put her life on the line for to prove her love for him yet he tossed her aside like some of Sakura's cooking. The tears soon left as she looked up to the orange haired boy in the doorway and with not a stutter in her word nor a lack of confidence in her tone "Jugo-san I wish to speak with Uchiha-san now and thank him for my freedom."

FREEDOM? She called being a prisoner of war being free? "Freedom Hyuuga-san?"

"Yes Jugo-san, I maybe your captive but here I will not be judged merely as a Hyuuga but as a ninja or maybe just as a female. I will not be inferior just because of my size or my heart, here if I am dubbed as inferior it is because I AM inferior. I can prove myself a worthy shinobi here and perhaps I will be good enough to wear the Akataski robes."

Jugo and Sakura looked at Hinata in shock neither of them had ever seen such determination in anyone not even in Sasuke when he wanted to kill Itachi. Jugo turned his back to the girls "Hinata what is up with you?"

"Sakura don't worry I will get you home but I need to be away from my family and become my own person, Hanabi will make a great heir to the Hyuugas, better than I ever will. Just promise me no one will ever know where I am?"

"Hinata you are insane! What about Kiba? Shino? Kurenai-sensei? Neji? Don't any of them matter?"

"Of course they matter but I was doing nothing but holding them back they will be better off without me!"

"None of us want to see you end up like Sasuke and having to hunt you down and kill you, you need to come home with me."

"Sakura you don't get it if I stay here I can protect those most important to me from the darkness. Maybe I can get Sasuke to see the light…"

"Or he can make you see the darkness!"

"I've seen the darkness, I've lived the darkness, now it's time for me to embrace it."

"Hinata where is all this coming from?"

"Father sees me as nothing but a burden and I'm tired of living under his fingernail, the life of an heiress sucks. Because of him I developed a stutter, a problem with twiddling my fingers, and a confidence problem. I want to be a proud shinobi like the rest of the Hyuuga but I cannot do that on the compound, the elders are already discussing making Hanabi the heir so what does that leave me? The caged bird seal? Hell no!"

Sakura had no idea her 'friend' (and I use that term very loosely) had so much on her plate, who would've guessed the perfect princess who got everything she ever wanted, except Naruto of course, had such a hectic life. "If you stay, so will I!"

Hinata smiled for the first time in what seemed like years or at least since the Pein invasion, Haruno Sakura and her would stick it thru to the end as captives as cellmates as… Friends. "Hyuuga you can go talk to Sasuke. Karin will be here in a minute to watch you Sakura."

Hinata followed Jugo down a long hallway, the walls were empty and covered in dust either these guys never cleaned or they just got the place. There were no windows except the small ones in the bedrooms the doors seems like most were going to fall off their hinges. Hinata thought it could really use a woman's touch and considering who Karin was it kinda explained the condition of the place you could see the Suigestu shaped holes in the walls. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle when she saw him in his liquidated state sloshing across the floor, what was it between those two? Where they lovers? Or did they really hate each other that much? "Here we are Miss Hyuuga, Sauke will be awaiting for you in the next room."

Hinata gulped "Thank you Jugo-san" how in the hell was she going to pull off this dark and hardcore front for Sasuke, Sakura and Jugo were easy to trick but Sasuke was pure hatred how could she convince him that she was ready to give up her old life. "Sa-Sasuke-san?"

"Hyuuga come in." Hinata slowly came in and Sasuke motioned to a nearby chair and she sat, "It has come to my attention that you wish you join us, is this true?"

"H-Hai Uchiha-sama!"

"Well if that is your desire you need to talk to my superior and the person who ordered me to capture you."

In walked a man in a purple outfit with a mask covering his head almost looking like a lavender rinnegan/sharingan mix and a giant war fan on his back "Ah Miss Hinata we meet again."

Hinata wasn't sure what to say this man looked nothing like anyone she could remember and the voice didn't trigger any memories but that chakra it sent chills down her spine just like when she fought… "Tobi?"

"Yes but that was just my coverup, I am the great Uchiha Madara!" He said his name with such power you'd expect thunder and lightening to show up out of nowhere maybe it did, they were inside you never know. "I saw the hatred harboring inside your heart during our last encounter and thought that I could use another understudy. I saw that the only reason you kept it inside was cause of that Uzumaki brat and now that he has pushed you aside for the pink haired one you have no one. Well we are here for you Hinata, we will help you get revenge on that retched family of yours and that village that turned a blind eye to your abusive childhood."

"Ho-How did you know?"

"I've been around since the leaf village was started I know the Hyuugas and their treacherous ways. I watched over you and Sasuke growing up even though you never really talked you both had something in common… a strive for power because of the nine-tails child."

"I want the power to defeat my father."

"I didn't hear that child, say it again."

"**I WANT THE POWER TO DEFEAT MY FATHER!**"

"Perfect, Sasuke she is ready get her a robe she will need to start training soon." He started to walk out, "Oh and Sasuke this one is all yours, if anything happens to her it will be your head."

oOo

Whatcha think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys its only been up for less than a day but it seems like my new story might make sense outside my head too lol thanks for the reviews

oOo

Hinata headed back to her room cloak in tack she wasn't ready to put it on she wasn't ready to tell herself she had turned against her own village. Not yet.

oOo

Sakura sat patiently on her friend's bed awaiting her return everytime the door open her eyes lit up expecting the Hyuuga to enter only to be let down by a member of Taka just checking in on her. She had to know what had been decided: Would sweet innocent Hinata go against Konoha? Her answer came in the room carrying the black with red clouds cloak, she stared at it with horror "Yo-You were s-se-serious? You an Akatasuki?"

Hinata stood in the doorway of her room looking into the terrified emerald green eyes before her, she didn't know what to say. What could she say that the cloak in her arms hadn't? She had to change the subject "Sasuke will be talking to you tomorrow about if you will continue as captive or as member. I've made my choice, it's time you made yours. Karin take Sakura to her room."

The red-haired Taka member came in grabbing Sakura by the arm and dragging her out of the room, just giving her enough time to get a glimpse of Hinata's lavender eyes full of hatred. Karin took Sakura to her room seeing her once savior was emotionally torn sat her on her bed and sat beside her. "Sakura it was bound to happen, with or without Sasuke. Hinata has lived a torturous life the hatred was going to come out sooner or later but now it's up to you, will you join us or just be bait for the nine tails?"

The medical nin gasp and looked at her, dare I say, comrade "Naruto-kun?"

"Shit I've said too much I must go."

She had to know more she grabbed the missing-nin by the arm slamming her down on the bed "Tell me everything! NOW!"

"Fine fine. Sasuke was ordered to capture the nine tails and with the Uzumaki boy caring so much about you he saw you as a great asset to us to use as bait so we wouldn't have to fight everyone just him."

"Hinata wouldn't fight Naruto she loves him!"

"Does she? Does she really? I don't think so, she professed her love for him and nearly lost her life for him and yet… He still loves you. This tortured her soul and blackened her heart, how could she sit and watch the man she loved love another especially the one that acted like she was too good for him?"

Sakura looked down after all she had done to Naruto she hadn't realized she was hurting Hinata in the process maybe if she had accepted Naruto as an equal and told the completely oblivious knucklehead that the beautiful Hyuuga was better for him, who was she kidding even if she did that he'd still follow her around like a sick puppy. Hinata would still be hurt just like her they both loved men they could never have. Karin got up and left without Sakura even noticing, locking the door behind her. Sakura laid down on the bed… "If only I knew… if only… I could've prevented this."

With that said she cried herself to sleep.

oOo

Sasuke sat at his desk feet propped up leaning back in his chair "You can come out Madara I know you're there."

The older Uchiha stepped out of the shadows "Mhmm it seems Itachi's eyes are working quiet well for you son."

"What do you want?"

"We need to discuss the Hyuuga."

"What about her? She is a weak sorry excuse for a ninja and you're wasting your time with her."

"Don't judge a book by its cover dear Sasuke, the young girl has more power than she let's on. Plus you left after the chunnin exams you didn't see her grow into the woman she is today."

"So what she hit puberty she could please any man that she wants with that incredibly sexy- What are you getting at?"

"Hinata has much to offer our organization the Haruno maybe our bait but she is our ticket to defeating the Kyuubi. Uzumaki may not know it but he does care for her and that's our advantage, his love for her is blinded by his lust for the pink one and by having both of them it's a win-win. Especially if our new member let's lose that bottled up power and unleashes that hatred, she might even be a match for you then."

"What about Haruno do we offer her the same opportunity? We do need a medical-nin Karin can only do so much to help."

"Offer it but I doubt she'll take it, and if she does have Jugo shadow her I don't trust her nor do I trust Karin there's no telling what that little whore gave to the leaf village after your little mishap with Danzo."

"She shouldn't have allowed Danzo to use her as a shield, she knew I'd kill him no matter what."

"Shut up I really don't care all that matters is that he is dead. Now rest up Karin and Hinata are making dinner, bring mine to my room as usual and DO NOT let Haruno out of her room until she is ready to betray her village."

Madara stepped back into the shadows and disappeared, Sasuke stood up from his desk looking at the papers on his desk lifting up the one Madara had left him about Hinata the day he was to capture her. **Sigh** "Hyuuga Hinata what caused you to change?"

oOo

Hinata was sitting back in a chair feet propped on the back of another peeling potatoes she and Karin had decided on making a dinner of barbaque chicken, mashed potatoes, and fried tomatoes. They knew it wasn't the most traditional dinner but hell they were missing-nin they could eat what ever they wanted but always had to add Sasuke's tomatoes. Hinata was also making her favorite cinnamon buns she loved them and thought her new "family" would like them too. "So Karin what's going on between you and Sui?"

"Nothing he's just the one person that can really crawl up my skin and piss me off so we fight a lot."

"Enough of the bullshit even I can sense the sexual frustration around you two and I've been here maybe a day or how ever long."

"Shut up you're just a stupid leaf ninja who wants to play dress up once you get the power you want you'll go running back to your pampered princess life."

Hinata grabbed the hitai-ate of her neck and slammed it on the table, using the kunai she had been peeling potatoes with carved a long scratch across it, symbolizing her complete betrayal of not only Konoha but all of the Allied Shinobi Forces. "That enough for you bitch?"

The girl pushed her glasses up farther up her nose, smiled her devious smile "So you went and ruined your precious headband, whoop dee freaking doo. You're still pathetic, trust me you won't be around long Sasuke-kun doesn't need you. You're just a pawn in his ga-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence before she saw the other younger girl lunging at her, it didn't take much considering Karin was a sensor and didn't have much experience in fighting. Kunai was pressed against her throat Hinata hesitated and Karin noticed and took it to her advantage opening the oven door slamming it on her opponent's head. "YOU WHORE!"

Karin was now running down the halls of the hideout she knew she had fucked up and she had to find a place to hide, she started trying to open the doors most of which were locked when she came upon Suigestu's room. She started banging on the metal door "Suigestu let me in! Hurry!"

The former mist nin opened the door his hair was a mess and he was only in boxers, apparently he had been taking a nap after a long training session. Karin blushed at the sight "What do you want?"

"Hide me!"

"From who?" He peaked his head out the door looked both ways "I don't see anyone."

**KARIN GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN TEAR YOU APART!**

"HURRY Suigestu she's coming!"

"Fine come in." Karin dashed quickly in the room jumping on the bed and hiding under the covers and began hiding her chakra. Suigestu crawled back into bed not caring that she was there and started to drift back into a heavy slumber before **BANG BANG BANG** "God Almighty! Can't a guy get some fucking sleep around here?" He opened the door to see a very red very pissed off Hinata "Can I help you?"

"Where is she Sui?"

He looked back into his room to see the girl in question sticking her head from under the blanket, she quickly shook her head and held her hands in a begging fashion mouthing "Please Gestu don't tell her!"

He smirked he finally had one up on the redhead and mouthed back "You owe me one."

"Sorry Hinata-chan I don't know where she is she tried to come in here earlier but I've been trying to sleep so I shooed her on. I think she ran into Sasuke's room."

Hinata made a dart to Sasuke's room and he shut his door once again with Hinata going to her certain doom, Sakura under lock down, and Jugo out in the woods with his "woodland friends" he knew he wouldn't have anymore disturbances unless Hinata and Sasuke got in a fight. "Alright Karin what did you do?"

"Nothing we were cooking dinner and she attacked me!"

"None of us buy any of your pity me I'm innocent bullshit, seriously what did you do?"

"I may have upset her?"

"You're asking me? Damn girl just get out so I can sleep."

Karin wasn't about to argue she knew with her owing him a favor she had to play nice at least until he forgot about it. She snuck her head out the door and saw that Hinata was nowhere in sight and rushed to the sanctuary of her room.

oOo

Hinata slammed open Sasuke's room, who was shocked not only had he just gotten out of the shower but the look in Hinata's eyes was the look of a killer. He looked at her and with a very calm tone said, "Hyuuga you could've knocked and allowed me to get dressed."

The words hit Hinata like a brick HOLY SHIT SASUKE WAS IN NOTHING BUT A TOWEL? She quickly switched back into shy mode "Gomen Uchiha-san."

Sasuke was tired of this sweet girl act, that savage that he saw busting into his room was a real woman even he would want a piece of that sweet ass.

Hinata was looking down trying to cover herself she had removed her normal hoodie when she was cooking dinner and left her in a black tank and mess t-shirt. She always thought that she was ugly that had been the reason she wore such baggy clothes. She hadn't realize that when her father and Neji told her to wear more clothes because her appearance was very distracting it meant she was too beautiful and could cause her male teammates to pay more attention to her rather than the fight.

Her face was flushed she couldn't believe that Sasuke had matured so much over the years it was clear when he was clothed but now that he was so close to being nude his well developed 8 pack was like that of a god almost like it was chiseled on his abs, he was clearly strong he had the build like a swimmer he was lean but very very well toned. Hinata was very clearly turned on she couldn't remove her eyes from the sexy man in front of her, which only inflated Sasuke's already huge ego. "Like what you see Hyuuga-chan?"

Hinata couldn't find the words she didn't have to cause her eyes were raping him over and over and over, but this didn't appease Sasuke he wanted her to say it. He came towards her, Hinata was frozen she couldn't believe that he wasn't yelling at her for bursting into his room during a very private moment. Soon he was close his smell was intoxicating she shook her head- Snap out of it Hinata- She started to back up slowly she wanted to run but on the other hand she was so aroused she couldn't leave **Thump!** she had backed into a wall. **Shit**! Sasuke was so close to her there was only a 6 inch gap between their chests "I'll repeat myself, Do you like what you see Hyuuga-chan?"

Hinata was getting drunk on just merely his scent she couldn't believe what would happen if she gave her to him "H-Hai Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke lowered his head the 3-inch difference between their bodies his lips just there enough for them to barely touch not kiss just rub. "Hinata-chan you are very sexy you mustn't be so shy, you will learn to be more assertive am I understood?"

Sasuke wasn't sure why he was being like this he had been attracted to girls before but he felt almost like he was under her trance and it got so much better when Hinata grabbed his face and pulled him in for a very passionate kiss. She pulled away as he whimpered "How's that for assertive Sasuke-kun?"

The look in Hinata's eyes was that of lust and passion and even a bit of determination and a sprinkle of innocence. He had stolen her first kiss well sorta she kinda forced it on him not that he was complaining. "Not bad for an amateur, but with some practice we can fix that."

Kami he was even sexy when he teased, why hadn't she seen this side of him before? If she had she probably never would've chased after Naruto all those years, he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist kissing her and slipped down to her neck nibbling on her neck (The Orchimaru part of him couldn't help it) she let out a small moan. Oh that sweet little sound made him as horny as Kaskashi after reading 2 million of his Icha Icha books. His raging hard-on was clear from a mile away, Hinata was scared she wasn't sure what was going to happen she didn't want it to stop but sadly all good things must come to an end. **Knock Knock** Karin stuck her head in "Sasuke-kun dinner is rea-ea-ad-dy! What the hell?"

Hinata's eyes went back to hateful in the blink of an eye, how it was possible for those beautiful lavender eyes to look so dark and sadistic was beyond Sasuke but damn was is sexy. "You!"

"Shit! Hinata-sama I'm sorry please forgive me for my earlier comments."

Sasuke let out a chuckle, "I'd start running before I let her go."

"Sasuke-kun you wouldn't! Please she'll kill me!"

"Hinata-chan give me a kiss and I'll let you go."

Hinata's smile became like that of a Cheshire cat, devious. Karin shot out of the room quickly and Hinata gave Sasuke a quick kiss and was quickly after the now doomed redhead leaving the Uchiha alone, "Tch women." And he began his walk to the dinning room.

oOo

Hope you like! I had fun writing this one. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo loving where this is going yay hoping for a lot of new reviews please please

oOo

Hinata had finally calmed down, well mostly anyways, she wasn't too pissed at her female teammate anymore. To be honest she kinda forgot why she was mad to begin with, her mind was really on what had happened in Sasuke's room it still hadn't registered in her head completely. All she knew was now he was all on her mind and if he even touched her on the shoulder she was suddenly aroused. Dinner had been awkward Hinata and Sauske kept sneaking peaks at each other, Jugo was feeding yet another wild animal, and Karin was quiet. Her newly black eye was a great reason for Suigestu to tease her but with every attack she just sat there and took it. She got up to wash her plate when Suigestu followed her into the kitchen, "What is wrong with you?"

Karin didn't even both to look up from what she was doing and her voice began to crack as she whispered, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me, Karin come on."

"I owe you one remember I just don't want to antagonize you because you can make my life a living hell."

The swordsman looked down at her why was she lying to him and so clearly doing it? "Whatever, that's never affected you before. I'm going to see if Sakura is done."

Karin started crying into the dishes she wanted to throw them and break every single one of them but she knew she'd piss Sasuke off and that's the last thing she wanted to do. Maybe she should have stayed in that prison at least there her heart wouldn't be breaking. She felt a gentle hand on her back "Go away Jugo I don't want to talk."

A sweet voice startled her "I'm not Jugo."

She quickly realized who it was and she began rubbing her eyes, she turned around her eyes still red and puffy. "What do you want Hinata? To black my other eye?"

Lavender met red "I don't want to hurt you Karin you just stepped over the line earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't want to hurt me? So you make out with the guy I love! That's what you call not hurting me? That little love bite on your neck is enough to hurt me. And what really hurts is you're just using him to get over that blonde boy who rejected you!"

Hinata covered the mark on her neck, "Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Hinata covered her eyes and ran out of the room sobbing passing Sasuke on the way, "Karin what did you do?"

"Awww did I hurt your little bitch's feelings?"

**SMACK** "Who do you think you are? You're just here cause you're the best sensor around, otherwise I would have let your ass rot in prison hell you probably would still be sitting in Orchimaru's old hideout killing prisoners for saying he was dead."

Karin's eyes started to tear up again as her cheek start to swell she wasn't going to take this. She ran to Sakura's room to find an awaiting Suigestu, "Alright spill it."

"Suigestu I just want to talk to Sakura can you leave?"

"No consider this the favor you owe me… and I want the truth."

Karin hated this but as a woman of her word she had to, sitting down on the bed beside her new pink haired friend. Suigestu sat beside her putting his arm around her, he didn't know why but it felt right. She nuzzled up against his chest and the tears began flowing again "I saw- I saw- I saw… Sasuke and Hinata together!"

Sakura was speechless she had no clue what to say her heart shattered loud enough to be heard by everyone in the hide out. Suigestu smiled, so that's where her hickey came from, "Babe you knew Sasuke was this way he pushed way every advance you made towards him."

Karin was now confused, "Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me."

"No fighting with you was the only way to get your attention otherwise you were all gaga over Sasuke." Getting down on his knees in front of the beautiful redhead "You were always the girl for me but I could never get you to notice me without fighting or arguing with you there was no chance of you noticing me. Sure I got carried away sometimes but I just did it to get you to like me."

Noticing the look of sheer shock on her face Suigestu took his leave, he took a second look back before exiting the room.

Sakura was still in shock… HER Sasuke and Hinata? Together? Was Karin sure? "Karin are you sure you saw it?"

"Yea I'm sure Sasuke had Hinata pinned against the wall and their chakra was showing nothing but pure passion and lust! She has a mark on her neck proving it. I was too scared of her at the time to say anything, we kinda had a fight while cooking dinner."

"Why would Sasuke finally show any attraction to any person and that person being Hinata?"

"Well she does have a nice body, if you remove those layers of clothes she wears. And she's not the type to completely throw herself at him randomly."

The two girls pondered until they both knew the answer "Her sadisticness!"

"That has to be it, but at least you have someone who loves you Karin, you and Suigestu would make a cute couple. After lying to Naruto about loving him I'll never have a chance at love."

"You know Sakura if you join us we could kidnap you a man."

"I don't want a man like that, I wish I could just find a super sweet guy who will protect me. So I can find start a family and not have to be a ninja anymore, I mean don't get me wrong I love being a ninja but once I become a mother I don't want to have to risk my life on a daily basis I want to be able to come home to my loving family."

"So basically you want the white picket fence deal of the ninja world? Good luck with that. Well I'm going on a mission today so I'll see you in a few days."

Karin hugged Sakura and walked out, leaving Sakura an hour to decide if she wanted to join the Akataski.

oOo

Hinata tore up her room, she would kill for some makeup to cover up that unsightly mark on her neck. It wasn't that she really regretted what happened but she regretted how she hurt Karin. She knew how it felt to have the man she loved show affection for another, she had walked in on a very drunk Sakura and Naruto not long after she confessed her love for him. Though this was different she was sober when she was making out with Sasuke. **Knock Knock Knock** "Who is it?"

"Just open the door Hyuuga."

Hinata rushed over to open the door revealing a very soft Sasuke in his Akataski robe, "Come in Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke walked in and shut the door behind him and plopped down on Hinata's bed, "So how is our latest member?"

"A little stressed but fine, what happened to all my normal clothes?"

"I told you to start showing off that sexy body of yours so I got rid of them, these are what's left of Konan's clothes and on our next mission we'll pick you up some new ones."

Hinata looked thru her dresser to find that Konan wore some very sexy clothes underneath her robes, and she picked something black and lacy "Lingerie?"

"Oh those are new I picked them out myself." He stood up even though just barely towered her by a mere 3 inches "Maybe you can wear them for me sometime."

He was just a few seconds from restarting what they had started earlier when a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows. "Hmm it seems that the Uchiha has a heart or at least a libido, I was starting to think you were a heartless asexual bastard. Then again without any Uchiha women left a Hyuuga is the only way to restore the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke couldn't believe it Madara had no clue when to shut up, Hinata looked up at him with a look of disbelief and betrayal. "Is that true is that the only reason you wanted me here?"

"No Hinata-chan I swear! It's nothing like that, I didn't plan on this happening it just did and I'm glad it did."

Hinata sat on her bed she was confused, Madara got tired of this drama and quickly spoke up "Hyuuga straighten up I was the one who sent for you not him, so if anyone is to blame it is me. Though I didn't expect you two to get so acquainted with each other, I wanted you to help me get the nine tails. Though Sasuke it's time to see if our captive wishes to join but because of yours and Hinata's play time it seems the house is on its toes so I wish for Jugo to be there when you consult her, she is of little use to me so I will not be attending. Karin and Suigestu are on a mission since Kakuzu is no longer with us we have a huge lack of financial support; they are on a bounty mission. Now I must return to the battlefield I can't leave Kabuto in charge for long he might ruin everything. Sasuke when I return I need to know about Haruno so you better hurry."

Madara soon stepped into one of his vortexes and was gone. Sasuke looked at Hinata who had her back turned to him, he hadn't meant for it to end up that she was one of few who could rebuild the Uchiha clan. He already had a soft spot for her even as a child he looked to her she had a family but like him she was alone, just looking for someone to love her. She put her life on the line to get her family to accept her and never once did it happen, she had such pride that she wouldn't back down even though she knew Neji way over powered her. She was alone in a sea of hatred but unlike them instead of embracing that hatred she bottled it up, something that he sometimes wish had done. Could this girl be the secret to his true happiness? Could she be that one person who could unblacken his heart? "Hinata-chan can you forgive me?" No answer "Hinata-chan please?" Silence "Hinata I don't know what you expect me to say, I'm sorry just isn't enough! Even though this wasn't planned it happened and I love that it did you are very special to me."

She turned to him a small smile on her face "That's all you needed to say Sasuke-kun." Pulling him in for a quick kiss "Now go convince Sakura to join us but if I even sense her chakra on you I will decapitate her myself, and your punishment will be hell."

Sasuke looked at her flabbergasted that look in her eye the smile on her face she was serious yet playful? He kissed her forehead "The only chakra you will sense on me is yours my pet." Hinata sent him a glare at the name and he chuckled "I will be back soon Sunny-chan and soon Taka will control the Akataski. We will get back at the leaf village for all the pain they have caused us and…" He noticed the painful look in his 'kitten's eyes "What is it?"

"Kiba and Shino what will happen to them? And Kurenai-sensei is expecting Asuma's child, sure certain people in the village deserve your wrath but what about those who don't?"

"If you listened to me you'd understand I just want revenge on a few people and you can have your revenge then you and I will have control of Konoha. No the whole fire country and I will rule it with you as my queen."

Hinata felt conflicted his idea sounded so right but something in her was telling her it was wrong, she just nodded as he left to join Jugo in the meeting room she had a lot to think about.

oOo

Sakura sat shackled to a chair with Jugo watching over her, Sasuke was taking a while probably with Hinata damn what a whore. She scoffed "What are you so upset about Sakura-chan?"

_Did she scoff out loud? Shit! _She needed to think of something and quick "I just think it's funny that you think there is need for these shackles. Even if I were to run you could easily catch me, I'm nothing but a mere medical-nin I couldn't put up much of a fight."

The doors opened to reveal Sasuke "We aren't stupid Sakura, you studied under the current Hokage you have a very strong brute strength you just prefer to be a medic so you don't have to fight. You don't want to shed blood you don't want to kill. I don't even know why I ask if you want to join us, we are missing-nin who are killers and do so without regret. Can you do that?"

Sakura couldn't believe it Sasuke was evil just like everyone warned her including Karin, but she hated being trapped in that small room and having to be escorted to the restroom and how Suigestu sat outside the shower when she bathed. Was her loyalty strong enough to keep her alive in captivity? Just the sight of the man she love dwindled her loyalty for Konoha but the thought just the most minuscule thought of Sasuke and Hinata made her blood boil and made her want to just stay captive so she could go home when Sasuke was defeated by Naruto. Though… she had already made some friends… Karin was like her Ino they argued but they were close… Suigestu was her Kiba the hyper loveable misunderstood boy who just wanted the attention of the girl he loved… Hinata was her… her… her enemy she stole Sasuke from her… Sasuke was her Kakashi he was incredibly sexy and unattainable off limits and her teacher… and Jugo… sweet sweet Jugo was her Naruto… perfect sweetheart loveable comforting and always there but a monster lurked inside only unleashed to save the ones he cared about. She had family here after only a day or two she felt accepted already "I'll join you under one condition"

"You don't have a leg to stand on to ask for favors Haruno." He activated his Sharingan "I dare you to cross me… I haven't killed anyone in days."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Don't call me that it's Uchiha-sama, until you deserve to call me by my first name you will respect me."

"Fine Uchiha-sama my request is just to be medic not a fighter."

"A medic huh? I'll consider it... but if you are a medic you will also train to fight too I cannot have you as a dead weight on my team... Jugo will be your teammate and trainer, you will not leave the primacies without him or Suigestu at your side. Jugo get her Konan's old robe it'll be a little big on her cause she has no bust but it was too small for Hinata I had to give her Hidan's."

Sakura was handed the robe and Jugo took her hiate-ate and scratched out the shinobi symbol. She was now a missing-nin, a traitor, everything she never wanted to be… all in hopes of saving Sasuke and praying this wasn't the biggest mistake of her life.

oOo

sorry I have a very important essay due soon so I might not update for a while but I'll try read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Omg this story is my cocaine! I'm addicted… then again I'm addicted to a lot of fanfic but never imagined that I would be so thrilled to write my own ^_^

oOo

Jugo walked Sakura around the hideout showing her every part of it though she didn't seem interested instead she kept her eyes on the robe she choked in her hand. She was no better than Hinata or Sasuke or any other missing nin… wait she was worse! Most left for power or anger or better ideals but no she left for a love she would never receive… for a far-fetched dream. "Sakura-chan are you ok?"

Jugo… why was that gentle man a part of this organization? He couldn't have a bad bone in all his body… and he didn't but his curse mark body was a different story. "Hai Jugo-san, just soaking it all in. It's a bit much to absorb considering my master is the Hokage herself."

"Just be glad you had the choice to leave… Karin and I were kidnapped from our villages before being held captive by Orchimaru. I was held prisoner as a test subject while she got to run one of his hideouts kinda like a warden."

Sakura mentally jotted this down once she got home to Konoha she would have so much to tell Tsunade, she didn't mean to be captured but now she had infiltrated Taka's hideout… she was a spy! _Tsk Tsk Tsk I thought you were smarter than that Hanuro._ "What? Whose there?"

Jugo knew exactly what was going on which meant he needed to get… and fast! He took off in a bolt. _You think I'll let you get away with our secrets?_ "Who said that?"

_I'm in your mind Hanuro, I know what you're thinking and what your plan is. You won't succeed I won't let you!_

"Who are you?"

_That's none of your concern, so are you going to change your mind or am I going to have to erase what you know about use from your mind and have you go back to being a captive?_

"You can't do that! Sasuke-kun won't let you!"

_Sasuke is under my control young one, I'm his superior what I say he does!_

"Did you tell him to be with Hinata?"

_I don't see how that has anything to do with what we are talking about but I will play your little game. No I did not order that but I am the reason you are here and her as well, so back to my question what are you going to do and remember I have access to all of your mind so you can't lie to me._

Sakura didn't know what to do she didn't want to be a captive again but she didn't want to completely abandon her plan. She knew she had to admit defeat she was an Akataski member now, she held her newly scratched headband in her hand and started to cry, "I'm sorry Naruto, I just wasn't strong enough to save you and now I'm the reason you'll die."

oOo

Madara chuckled from the battlefield, his snakelike partner got curious "Whatsssss ssssso funny Madara? Ssssssomething go your way like alwaysssss?"

"Yes Kabuto just finished getting the quirks out of my plan, soon this will all be over and I will rein victorious, Mwhahahahahahaha!"

"Ssssssseemsssss you forget we are working together, it will not be jusssst you reining over thisssss land."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Kabuto."

"Don't get cocky now Madara, I know you haven't forgetten about that lasssst resssssurrection have you?"

"I know."

Madara knew Kabuto had something on him but not for long… if the ninja world were to be destroyed, who would he show it to? But he did have to talk to Sasuke…

oOo

_Sasuke!_ Silence. _Hey boy, get those thoughts out of your head and talk to me!_ More Silence. _We need to talk now!_ "Damn Madara I'm busy!"

Hinata quickly covered herself with a cover "Madara is here?"

"No Madara's Rinnenagan allows him to communicate to his subordinates telepathically and read their minds."

Hinata sat up allowing the cover to slip down reveling her white lacey bra with black accents and she started looking for shirt. "If he needs to talk to you it must be important we can finish this later, plus I need to talk to Sakura and welcome her."

Stop right there Hyuuga.

"Wow that's cool, whatcha need Madara-sama?"

_This thing between you two may cause us to lose Sakura as an ally she already has ideas of defying us. It's a lucky thing that you two have the rooms you do Konan and Pein were romantically involved as well so their rooms have a hidden passageway between the two, I wish for you two to us that from now on. I got Karin out of the way she's confused right now cause Suigestu confessed to his feelings towards her._

"Tch I knew he had a reason to tag along after he got that damn sword. But why not get Jugo to capture that bitch's heart? He's enough like the dobe to win her heart."

_Yes but we both know she won't open her heart that easily to anyone except you Sasuke. I heard that thought Hinata and no you can't kill her if she tries anything with him._

"But Uchiha-sama!"

_I said no! Now Sasuke are going to have to play nice with the fragile girl don't lead her on but treat her like a person just enough so she will stay. We all know with Jugo's "condition" and Sakura's love for Sasuke it will take a miracle for them to get together but maybe a friendship is all it will take._

Sasuke groaned, "Do I have to be nice?"

_Just for a while until she is of no use for us anymore then we can either allow her to stay or we can kill her. I must get back to get back to the war, and you better follow thru with the plan you two._

"Hai!"

"Tch."

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, now where were we?"

Hinata laid back on Sasuke's large king size bed and pulled the raven-haired male on top of her "We" **kiss** "were" **kiss** "right" **kiss** "about" **kiss** "here."

Sasuke nibbled on her lip begging for entrance and once she allowed it he dominantly explored her mouth with his tongue. There wasn't even a challenge for dominance Hinata knew she had no chance to win that but she knew what she could win she pushed him off of her and on the bed, she wasn't ready to lose her virginity but she knew how she could please him and to her that's all that was important. She pulled down his pants and boxers revealing his 9 1/2-inch fully erect member, she gazed in amazement she had seen a penis before just not one that big. Kiba and Shino had nothing on Sasuke and as for Neji well he better hope the girl he marries never saw another man's dick. Hinata slowly put the tip of Sasuke's cock, she wasn't exactly happy with the taste but the look on Sasuke face was more than enough makeup for it. She took a little more and used her tongue to gently massage his shaft, he let out a loud lustful moan which only caused her underwear to get soaked. She knew if he kept that up she'd lose it, trying to take a little more and massaging his balls with her hand Sasuke lost it before she did. He grabbed the back of her head forcing her to take almost all of his now throbbing organ, as he reached his climax he pulled her head and came all over her face and chest. His adrenaline was now had a high peak, he wanted more no he wanted her… all of her. But Hinata was done he had gone too far he nearly choked her though no matter how incredibly sexy and aroused she felt she wanted to stop. "I need to shower."

Sasuke saw that she wasn't up for it but he wasn't going to take that for an answer, he was a 17 year old virgin and he wasn't going to live that way much longer. "Use mine, that way you don't have to walk the halls."

He waited patiently for her to start the shower undress and get in, being a ninja he was easily able to sneak into the bathroom without her noticing. He wanted to jump her then and there her well developed 16 year old body was a total turn on, how she had never gained the attention of the blonde knucklehead was beyond him. She had a small muscular physique, a tight round ass, a huge bust, and a tiny waist.

Hinata embraced the warm water falling on her naked body she was still extremely horny and since she was alone and in a private bathroom she could take care of that. She started by massaging her large breast, and damn it felt good it felt like her just touching her nipples would cause her to orgasm. She slowly guided her hand to her sweet sex, started rubbing on her clit letting out a few small moans. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore he quickly shed his clothes and slipped in the shower putting his arms around her, startling the heiress. "You want some help Hinata-chan?"

"S-s-Sasuke-k-kun? W-what a-are y-y-you doing?"

"I just want to please you like you did for me. You might as well let me so you don't have to do it yourself."

"S-sasuke I'm not ready."

Sasuke was tired of this shy goody-goody act and he slammed her against the wall "Then why do you tease me Hinata! One second your up for anything and everything and next your back to that shy child you were at the Academy. Get out! Just get out!"

Hinata quickly grabbed her clothes and ran to her room leaving a sexually frustrated Sasuke alone in his room to take care of his "little" problem.

oOo

Sakura and Jugo sat on the couch watching a movie a Princess Gale movie when they saw a crying naked Hinata running past them, Sakura got up and went to talk to her. **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** "Hinata can I come in?"

"Go away Sakura!"

"Hinata please, let me in. I want to help." The young beauty knew that the pink haired competition wasn't going to leave anytime soon so she hoped the door, and her "friend" came in. Sakura's glimmering emerald eyes met Hinata's pearl-like lavender eyes full of rage, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would you think anything was wrong?"

"Because you came out of Sasuke room naked and crying."

"Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because I'm with your precious Sasuke like you took Naruto from me!"

"First off he was never yours and second I never wanted him." Sakura was losing her temper and she didn't want this to be a bitch fest she wanted to help, so she took a few long deep breaths. "What happened seriously Hinata? Please tell me."

"You just want to know so you can take him from me too! You're nothing but a man stealing skanky flat-chested whore!"

That was it! Sakura was pissed she directed a large amount of charka to hand and went in for a punch directed for Hinata's face only to be stopped by the very man causing the problems. Sasuke had stepped in the middle of the fight and had stopped Sakura's blow with just his brute strength. "Leave Hanuro!"

"I think you should Uchiha, you obviously upset her."

Hinata stepped in between them "I think I can take care of myself get the hell out of my room. **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palm** Two Four Eight Sixteen Thirty-two Sixty-Four" Somehow Sakura managed to still be standing, after coughing up some blood, "Fine be difficult!"

Hinata flicked Sakura on the forehead causing her to fall to the floor and with that she shut the door. "What do you want Uchiha?"

Damn this game was getting old… and fast but that hateful Hinata was still pretty hot. "I came to apologize."

"Go on."

"I shouldn't have pressured you, next time if you don't want to do it I'll listen."

Hinata walked up to Sasuke and hugged him while he rested his chin on her head, it was the first time he felt so comfortable it was almost like his mother's hugs only… different. "Sasuke-kun it's not that didn't want to, I mean look at you who ever doesn't want to be with you is either gay or stupid. It's more so I want my first time to be special, not a random lustful drunk night. If we can successfully have a happy relationship and you can grow to love me we'll have sex."

"But have you looked in a mirror lately? It'd be hard not to keep my hands off of you! But for you" he turned her chin up towards him "I'll do it."

They kissed for what seemed like forever before they broke apart and Sasuke went back to his room to figure out the next step in their plan. Yet Madara thought to himself in the shadows _The Hyuuga maybe more of a problem than she's worth, I can't have Sasuke go soft on me. I'll have to see if he can still be the same ruthless killer I need him to be, he can't allow Hinata to get close he doesn't need a weakness_. When a black and white head started to come out the wall "It's not polite to spy on your students Tobi."

"Well you shouldn't be spying on me either Zetsu, what brings you?"

"Kakashi's team has defeated all of the swordsmen and I brought Suigestu back the Kubikiribocho. That and almost half of my clones are destroyed. Hatake Kakashi is becoming a really big problem."

"Fine I'm coming, but I must talk to Sasuke later."

oOo

I couldn't think about my essay so I bullshited half of it lol and I hate that I wasn't allowed to log in for like 12 hrs yesterday to post my chapters but anywho leaves lots of love.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok can't sleep too many ideas so I'll start yet another story whooo! Ooops I keep forgetting the disclaimer so here it goes I danietastic do not own Naruto **sigh** wow that was so hard.

oOo

Sasuke walked into his office, man how was he going to get all this work done? Karin was going to be gone for 2 days so he couldn't push it off on her, Hinata was just too damn pretty to work, and Sakura was kinda subject to bed rest due to Hinata's fit of rage earlier. "Ok first things first how do we get it out to the leaf village that we have Sakura without giving away our position… I know you're there Madara."

"Why Sasuke you're getting very good at sensing chakra soon you won't need that girl anymore."

"I didn't sense your chakra you reek desperation and death, what do you want?"

"Why would I need a reason to come and visit my protégé?"

"Because you're fighting a war you don't have the time to just leisurely come and visit."

"Fine, just tell me how our new members are doing?"

"Hinata is having trouble controlling her mood swings but considering she's female I expect as much and Sakura has become rather hostile towards me. Though both show many signs of confusion and regret."

"It's only natural for one to be confused after betraying their village, I seem to recall a certain raven haired boy feeling the same way when he joined with Orchimaru."

"I was stupid then we both know that, I didn't know that my brother was a true hero not the heartless bastard I thought he was."

"Now, Now Sasuke I didn't mean to strike a nerve, but you do realize the girls will have to train soon and with Karin being a sensor and a medic they will be up against you and your male companions." Madara snatched Sasuke up by the collar "If any of you take it easy on them I will kill serve you as dinner to the 10 tails when I unleash him!" He threw the younger Uchiha into his chair and his voice went back to being less threatening but still stern and serious, while fading into the darkness he looked at him "I must take my leave Sasuke, and remember don't go easy on them."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and middle finger, everything just had to be made harder didn't it? Damn that Madara!

oOo

Hinata felt bad about her fight with Sakura earlier she felt like she had to apologize and after a trip to a nearby market with Jugo she was ready. **Knock, knock, knock** "Come in"

"Sakura-chan I-"

"Get out of here! Jugo get her out of here!"

"Hinata-chan it's not the best time, she's still rather peeved at you."

Handing the blue roses to Jugo "I understand and she has the right to be, I couldn't manage my rage or my jealously. It seems that after Ma- I mean the Leader brought out my hatred, rage, and deviousness I have very little control over it. I just hope she'll find it in her heart to forgive me."

Jugo shut the door as Hinata walked away "You really should forgive her, she's being really genuine."

"You sure? Cause last time I checked attacking someone out of pure spite and jealously was not being genuine!"

"You weren't listening to a word she said? She's having mood swings and they're getting a little out of hand, she apologized and from the looks of it she meant it."

"She's a snake! Everything that comes out of her mouth is lies!"

Jugo stood up and headed for the door "I was going to take your side on this one but she was being the bigger man and admitting she did wrong, until you can accept that you can sit in here alone. I'll check on your injuries every 3 hours during that time I hope you grow a heart and a conscience."

She sat there in silence pouting, how could he think she was in the wrong? She was the one brutally attacked, and he's picking sides with the girl who did this to her? Ugh what an ass!

oOo

Hinata searched thru her new clothes time and time again, she wanted something to cover at least most of her ass and chest. How could Konan wear this stuff? She needed something decent to train in and with all these clothes she'd just pop out of them all, oh how she wish she hadn't allowed Sasuke to shred her old hoodie and capris. Too bad Sakura was still mad at her or she could borrow some of her clothes, maybe Karin had something. She walked a little ways down he hall to what used to be what seemed like some kinda of artist's room it cause the door was covered in clay, Shit it was locked. Jugo started walking by "I wouldn't go in there if I was you Hina-chan."

"I just needed to borrow some clothes to train in."

"Karin will kill anyone who ever goes in her room I'd wait till she gets back from her mission. I have to do a lot of patch work on my clothing I should have some left over cloth you can use that."

She embraced the big carrot top with a hug "Thanks Jugo you've saved my life!"

They started down the hallway towards his room "Don't thank me just yet with Sakura on bed rest and Karin on a mission we are left with no medics so you might just die in this sparring match."

Jugo handed her the needed materials "I don't think Sasuke-kun will try to kill me, he won't take it easy on me but he won't kill me."

He watched the pretty girl left his room and was soon out of eyesight "Poor naïve little Hinata, she doesn't know what she's getting herself into. With Madara calling the shots she just might die."

He sighed to myself and walked back into the woods to talk to his "friends" there was no way he was going to watch this massacre unfold.

oOo

Sasuke was getting tired of waiting how long was it going to take Hinata to find the fucking training ground? If she didn't hurry she was going to soon fine his foot up her ass, training was something he did not take lightly. His anger grew while he waited yet another 30 minutes for his pale princess, the rage quickly left him upon her arrival. If he hadn't know better he would swear he was in the presence of an angel, even in her modest makeshift training outfit she looked amazing. "Sasuke-kun I'm sorry I'm late, I didn't have any clothes I could train in so I had to make some."

Sasuke's eyes lightened up but only for a second before remembering Madara's threat "That's no excuse Hyuuga, when I said training was at one I meant it!"

Hinata noticed the small hint of sadness in his onyx eyes and knew he couldn't treat her any differently than the other members of his team "Hai Uchiha-sama I'll be on time, I asure you."

Onyx eyes quickly spiraled revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan and before she could activate her own doujustu she found herself in a red world where she and Sasuke were both only black and white. "Where are we?"

"Inside my Tsukuyomi, this is the only place we can be alone without Madara interfering. A few seconds of real time will go by but it will seem like a few days to us, we need to talk."

Those horrible 4 words never meant good still in a fighting mood she bucked up "So because I won't sleep with you you're dumping me?" Her question was soon answered with a heartfelt laugh from Sasuke, she didn't know he laughed maybe snickered or chuckled but laugh? No way in hell! "What's so funny?"

"I could never want to leave the ever feisty Hyuuga Hinata, this is about Madara not us." Walking up to his, well it wasn't exactly labeled what they were but they were definitely more than friends, "Hinata-hime Madara says if anyone doesn't go all out in a sparring match our lives are on the line so pretty much if you don't have that tough confident fighting style and put all your hatred into every punch your life will be on the line as well. I've brought you into here to use this area to train, I will nearly deplete your chakra so it seems like you went thru the true Tsukuyomi torture."

oOo

Madara watched from a nearby tree not nearly a second after Sasuke's Mangekyo had been activated Hinata collapsed to the ground with her chakra the near death side, but somehow she had managed to survive the fatal genjustu she just might be more of an asset than he originally thought. After all no non-Sharingan user had been able to survive Tsukuyomi, she hadn't necessarily overcome it but she had withheld the 3-day torture. He was still unsure how the girl would affect Sasuke's loyalty she had to be watched! She did have a heart full of hatred but that wasn't the problem it was that she had accessed the boy's heart and with that she could easily control him easier than he could. That could put a huge dint in his master plan… and that was not going to happen!

oOo

Sasuke cleared his eyes of his bloody "tears" and threw the unconscious Hinata over his shoulder, not only had the genjustu drained him of his chakra a good deal but the extensive training had made him rather weak. He wasn't sure how much longer he could pull off this charade; first things first gotta get her to Sakura to heal "Uchiha charm please don't fail me now."

"Sakura-chan."

He opened her door to find very unaffected pinkette, "Cut the crap Uchiha what do you need?" He laid the near dead Hinata at the foot of her bed "So you want me to heal her? What your little lovers quarrel get real bad and you tried to kill her? No thanks."

"Sakura please… heal her… for me…" He flashed his onyx eyes and started to pout, "If you ever loved me at all, you would do me this one favor."

She was stuck between a rock and a hard place on this one, "Fine, but for the records I'm doing this for you **NOT** her."

Sasuke lend up against the wall maybe I worked her too hard, what if I killed her?

_What's wrong Sasuke you're not growing a conscious on me now are you?_

"Excuse me Sakura I have something I must attend to." He walked out of the room "What do you need Madara?"

_Do you speak to all your elders with such disrespect? I just needed and update on the Hyuuga's condition._

"Wait how did you know about that?"

_I tried to tap into her mind but couldn't get a response, meaning you held up to your end of the deal you didn't pull out any stops when training with her. But next time don't go straight for the Mangekyo that's just a quick parlor trick to torture someone, we don't want to torture the princess do we? No we want to make her stronger, when she heals work on her taijustu._

"But Madara-sama her family's doujustu is based around taijustu."

_I know so wear padding._

"Madara! Madara! Crap damn bastard left already!" He walked back into Sakura's room to see his girl sitting up, "Hinata you're ok!"

He picked her up and kissed her "Sasuke be easy with her she has some bad internal injuries and she needs to take it easy for a few days."

Hinata gave a meek little smile "I guess this means my mission is put off then?"

"Sakura you're in a better condition than Hinata so you will go with Jugo and complete the mission instead."

Sakura was relieved, she wouldn't admit it but since she joined the Akataski she hadn't wanted to be left alone with the jackass called Sasuke. She saw the demon he had become and he had even caused Hinata to become a fallen angel, who probably had forgotten all about their plan that they had cooked up when they first arrived here. They'd be good together they both had become all too good at hurting the people who meant the most to them. "If I must. Karin will be back tomorrow you just got to live through the night without a doctor. Good luck."

Hinata's eyes went ablaze it was almost if you could see the depths of hell just by looking at her, Sasuke shook his head and she clamed down apparently it wasn't the time to lose it. "Thank you Sakura-san."

Those words tasted like shit as they rolled off her tongue, she had no reason to be nice to her. Other than healing her this once Sakura had been nothing but a royal pain in the ass since they got here, why was she even here? Was Sakura the bait the Nine-tails? It hit Hinata like a ton of bricks; she was becoming no better than Madara she couldn't even remember the Jinchuriki's name his face was fading from her memory. She grabbed the sides of her head and rushed out of the room with Sakura chasing after her "You shouldn't be moving much less running you're in no condition for this."

After making a sharp turn Sakura found that she lost the heiress, so she took the other hallway when really in the shadows Madara had Hinata her arms tied behind her back and his hand over her mouth. They slowly disappeared from the hideout and reappeared in the woods about 4 miles from the hideout. Shoving her against a tree with one hand and fireball in the other "What do you think you are doing you pathetic piece of shit! I brought you away from all your torture from that hell you called life and how do you repay me? You ruin my plans by making Sasuke go soft? I didn't bring you into my home to help you fall in love, I brought you to make you stronger! Now I don't care if you and Sasuke have a fling but don't make him weak, don't turn him against me. I know you are friends with the Nine-tails but you will help us capture him and extract the demon, if you can't handle it well…" He threw the fireball at a nearby limb knocking a nearby chipmunk into his hand, "**Soul Removal**" a spirit-like thing came out of the chipmunk's head and it fell down dead. "Zetsu catch!" Tossing the dead chipmunk to a rock where the plant-like nin appeared catching it in his mouth tearing it to bits and eating it very sloppily. "Let's just say you cross me, you'll be the next thing on Zetsu's menu." He teleported the frightened Hyuuga back to the Akataski hideout and let her run off "Mission accomplished."

He walked into Sasuke's office unannounced as usual "Wow Madara I was starting to think you didn't know what a door was but I guess you just don't know what it means to knock."

Madara saw in the corner of his eye a poorly hidden Hinata, "I see she got to you before I could. But she's not what I came to talk to you about it's about our other new member. It seems that her disappearance upset the Hokage more than the Nine-tails, we needed new bait…"

"You **WILL NOT** use Hinata!"

"Boy what I do is not up to you, plus I have everything set up it's just your job to capture the host. The rest is my job then you can have your revenge on Konoha but until then you will do as I command." Before leaving the room he walked over to Hinata grabbing her by the chin "See you later chipmunk."

And with and evil snicker he was gone…

oOo

Unbeknownst to Hinata she had just set up Naruto's death it seemed that her in Akataski robes made better bait that Sakura would've. Madara had teleported them there for a reason, a nearby Darui had been watching the whole thing and was now on his was to reporting the information to the Raikage. The wheels were starting to move… it wouldn't be long before the Nine-tails would be knocking on Madara's front door. The Ten-tails would soon be his!

oOo

I had this idea mid story to make Hinata the better bait because after Sakura false proclamation of love her and Naruto may not be the best of friends I know I'd be pissed. Anyways review!


	6. Chapter 6

I am sad to say I do not own Naruto and thanks for the reviews it makes me want to write more ^-^

oOo

Darui was knelt in front of the Raikage, "Sir it seems that the enemy has recruited yet another leaf ninja into the Akatasuki."

Tsunade was shocked all she could now was beg forgiveness for the disloyalty of her ninja not only had she lost her own student but now she lost another, "Who was it Darui?"

"A Hyuuga girl, about 16 or 17 indigo hair down to her back, lavender eyes, Madara called her Hinata. She was dressed in Akatasuki robes so she must have been there for at least a week."

Shikaku stepped up "We thought Hinata was killed a little over a week ago but we never found her body. Perhaps she was kidnapped or recruited around that time."

"I understand Sakura because of her love of Sasuke but why Hinata?"

A was pissed "You've lost 2 kunoichi in the past week what says we can trust Konoha now Hokage-sama?"

"We have nothing showing our alligance you can put a guard with every Konoha shinobi to prove we don't intend to hurt anyone. I'll give you my best sensor team to help you locate Hinata and Sakura and once we locate them you'll have Sasuke and his team."

"No I want all of the Akatasuki even the two new ones and you WILL NOT leave my sight Hokage."

"Shikaku bring me Inuzuka Kiba, Abarame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, and Iruka."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

The Raikage looked at Tsuande "Forget the Iruka fellow I will be sending Ao from the Mist with that team." She almost spoke up "I'd watch myself Hokage if I were you. You've already had 3 Uchiha become part of the Akataski and that plant like person also(even though he shows no headband according to the cards Zetsu is from Konoha so I'm going with that), now your village has compromised the safety of the ninja world because two girls who are close to your Jinchuriki have joined them. You're village is starting to become more of a liability than an asset."

oOo

Hinata cuddled up to Sasuke, she had slept less in her room after the incident with Madara and she felt like he was always watching and she only felt safe with Sasuke. Even with Karin and Suigestu back and Jugo and Sakura on a mission Hinata stayed paranoid she keep fighting with herself if she was doing the right thing. She shook Sasuke "Sasu-kun wake up"

"Un… I'm sleeping."

"Sasu please."

Sasuke sat up his hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes "Hina-hime it's 3 am what is it?"

"Are you sure what we are doing is right?"

"We're punishing the people who did us wrong, how could that be wrong?"

"When you hurt people who don't deserve it. Couldn't we just go to the Hokage and let her handle it?"

Sasuke looked at his girlfriend who had rolled up in a ball, she wasn't meant for this lifestyle no matter what Madara said, she was just too much of a genuinely good person. "Would you like to go home?"

"Not without you Sasuke-kun."

He sat up and pulled her close "Hinata you know I can't do that I'm a missing-nin and I don't want to live my life in prison."

"No Sasuke you killed Danzo you should be considered a hero."

"But I tried to kidnap the Raikage's brother he would surely have my head."

"Then I will stay here with you."

Sasuke's heart dropped, him staying here was dooming Hinata to the life of a criminal. He watched as she fell back asleep, maybe he didn't love her but he cared more about her than anyone else could ever. Would her safety be worth imprisonment for life? Most defiantly, suddenly revenge didn't mean as much to him as the beautiful princess lying asleep beside him. "You can come out Madara."

"Seems your little girlfriend here is having second thoughts, but if you leave I will hunt you two down and kill her piece by piece in front of you. So make up your mind live in this hell or in the hell of knowing you're the reason the potential mother of your children died."

Madara disappeared again leaving Sasuke in the torturous nightmare he called life….

oOo

Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Neji, and Ao were all at the location of the "Akatasuki Hinata Sighting" "Dog boy, bug boy, Hyuuga any sign of the heiress?"

"Her scent is here, but it's scared and there's sign of a struggle. And stop calling me dog boy!"

The mist ninja towered over the teenager "I will call you whatever I want to you Konoha brat! I have no reason to respect you or any of your teammates you could turn on me at any minute."

GRRRRRRR "Down Akamaru, down boy!"

oOo

The team split up Shino looking for a chakra trail, Kiba looking for her scent, and both Neji and Ao using their Byakugan to find her chakra signature. Kiba came within 50 feet of the hideout when Sasuke realized they had intruders. "Hinata stay here we have a little problem."

Sasuke left the hideout to run in with the Inuzuka, "Don't come any closer."

Kiba snarled showing his canines "Give me back Hinata Uchiha!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That… can be arranged."

Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Kiba with his sword at his former friend's throat "Such big talk for someone who can't back it up, got any final words? UFF"

Kiba looked down to see Sasuke pinned to the ground by none other than Hinata. Wait was that Hinata? She sure looked like Hinata but Hinata would never dress like that. The "Hinata" was dressed in a really tight lavender spaghetti strap shirt showing the straps of her black lacy bra and exposing her midriff, and a black mini skirt that if she were to bend over you would clearly be able to see her undergarments. The way Kiba was sure that it was Hinata was when she spoke, that voice of an angel could not belong to anyone else. "Sasuke-kun don't hurt Kiba-kun. He is just looking for me."

"Hinata-chan I can't just let him go, Madara would have my head."

She whispered something in his ear then looked at Kiba she winked, "See ya around Kiba-kun."

Suddenly he found himself sucked into Sasuke's black and white world.

"Kiba please don't fight me I need your help, it concerns Hinata."

"Why would you care about Hinata? She's just a member of your team she means nothing to you, you're a cold heartless bastard."

"Enough Kiba! I love Hinata but the world I am in is not meant for her, she was brought here by Madara to tap into the hatred in her heart that she has stored because of her family. He believes if he brings out that hatred he will become much like Kisame, and I have seen part of that power in her she had Sakura in the infirmary and Karin was almost sent there if she hadn't be calmed down I'd have no doubt she'd be hurt if not dead. My male teammates are afraid of her even when she's sweet cause she can turn on a dime. Even if it means being sentenced to death I want my princess to be returned home to the Leaf Village hopefully we can stay in the abandoned Uchiha Compound."

Tears started to flow down his eyes and not his bloody tears but real tears from the heart, Kiba looked at his old comrade and saw that he was being genuine, he really loved Hinata. "I won't tell my team I found you, but I will talk to the Hokage about getting you and your team a pardon. Including Hinata and Sakura, but promise me she won't be hurt."

"I can't promise that, Madara has me training against her and if I go easy on her he says he'll kill her. Finish the war then I'll give you the directions to the hideout, if you need me here." Sasuke touched Kiba on the forehead with his index and middle finger "You now have a telepathic connection to my mind, I suggest warning me before tampering into my mind though. Some things you might you not want to hear. Good bye Kiba, oh and don't let Naruto find out about this Madara is up to something and wants him and the cloud Jinchuriki as well."

Kiba woke up on the ground of the forest, knowing he was on the right track he turned the other way he had to talk to the Hokage it was very important!

oOo

"I'm sorry we found nothing Raikage-sama it seems that Madara's teleportation justu makes him hard to track."

The sound of glass shattering was becoming a very familiar sound to everyone around them, this time A had thrown his deck thru the window. "This is bullshit! How could a team of sensors and tracking ninja not be able to find them?"

Kiba knelt down in front of the blond Hokage, "Tsuande-sama I wish to talk to you about this mission, I feel like with my connection with Hinata I don't want to look for her anymore."

Taking the hint she looked at the Raikage "I need to talk to my ungrateful chunnin, I will be in the hallway if you need me. Inochi please follow me." They walked into the hallway and quite a bit away from the deliberation room "Talk Inuzuka! Now!"

"I found the hideout but Sasuke wants a pardon for him and his team, especially Hinata. It seems our little heiress has thawed thru his icy heart he truly cares for her. If you don't believe me you can read my mind, but also Naruto cannot know about this Madara is using her and Sakura as bait. We can't let Naruto get into his hold."

Ino's father looked at the Hokage "He's telling the truth, Sasuke even gave him a way to contact him. It seems that Sasuke only wants revenge for what happened to his brother, and Hinata wants freedom from her family."

The blonde female looked down at Kiba, "I understand lately I had been looking into the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi offered to do it because if the consul had its way it would've resulted in a civil war. There's only 2 member still alive I believe we should put them on trial and allow Sasuke a pardon, but only under the conditions that he is to be accompanied by a jonin at all times."

Inoichi was still reading Kiba's mind when he realized something "SASUKE IS IN LOVE WITH HINATA!"

"What?"

oOo

A certain knuckleheaded ninja came face to face with his sensei from the Ninja Academy "Iruka let me go! Hinata is in trouble!"

"I'm sorry Naruto you have to stay here or you're walking into Madara's trap, plus Hinata was sighted in Akatasuki robes. She's no longer one of us."

Naruto tapped into the Nine-tails chakra quickly surrounded himself in his Nine-tail cloak "You can't stop me Iruka-sensei, I will save Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto please, think of the danger you're putting the world in!"

But it was too late the blonde Jinchuriki had left the Turtle Island and was on his way to save his beloved Hinata and his friend Sakura. "He better not have hurt them or I swear I'll kill him."

Madara's plan was in motion the over emotional dobe had put his life on the line and probably was going to cause the end of the ninja world because of it.

oOo

Sakura and Jugo were on the way back from their mission when Ao and his mist team attacked them. "Hault Hanuro Sakura and Jugo of the Akatasuki! By order of the Raikage you are to be brought in and tried for treason of the highest degree."

"Shit, Jugo what are we going to do?"

Jugo shoved her to side, "Hide here I'll take care of them."

Sakura peeked from behind a tree as she watched Jugo unleash his curse seal state, she was horrified at the sight before her this wasn't Jugo or at least not the Jugo she knew. This was some crazy untamable bloodthirsty monster, she couldn't watch the Jugo monster merciless slaughter those men so she crawled up behind a bush praying it was all a dream. Why did she have to attract men with huge inner demons? First Naruto now Jugo she just didn't have the best luck with men but this was getting annoying. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it startled and she threw said person over her shoulder slamming him face down on the ground but trapping him in an arm bar. "Sakura let me go!"

The pinkette let out a sigh of relief it was only Jugo, wait should she be relieved or terrified? She released him "Sorry Jugo."

"It's ok my little Cherry Blossom."

He kissed her forehead, her heart fluttered but her stomach gagged sure she was getting close the gentle giant but after today she wasn't sure what to think of him. He grabbed her hand causing her face to flush, she couldn't help but look back at the pile of mangled bodies he left, not 2 weeks ago those had been her allies and now she couldn't even shed a tear for the sorry bastards. They HAD attacked them first so it was their fault, right? She lowered her head and they continued back to their hideout, the walk was rather quiet after what she had seen and heard. The final words of Ao echoed in her head _**TREASON, TREASON, TREASON, TREASON. **_Had she really sunk that low? Treason against her village? Her home? Where her friends and family were?

oOo

Raikage and Hokage were having a meeting about whither it was possible that Sasuke was just as trapped as Hinata and Sakura when they got an unexpected guest or rather two. Let's just say the Raikage wasn't too happy about it "What the hell are you two doing here? You were ordered to stay on the Turtle Island!"

"Yo Bro chilax man, we just back to give ya'll a hand." (I can't rap I apologize!)

"You were helping Bee by staying on the fucking island! You might have just doomed us all by leaving!"

Naruto tucked his tail between his legs that Raikage was one scary son of a bitch, he made Tsuande look like a tame little kitty cat. He looked at Tsuande who just shook her head the look in her eyes was saying she was living him to the Raikage. "Baa-chan I just want to save Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan!"

Tsunade was clearly annoyed "We've been working on that! But Sakura and her partner murdered our retrieval team, she and Hinata are both now missing-nin it's clear because they wear the Akatasuki robes of their own free will."

She didn't know that lying to Naruto was just putting his life into more danger, damn Madara had thought of everything.

oOo

Hope u like much love


	7. Chapter 7

He just couldn't accept it his teammates, his lover, his true love, his friend, his comrades, whatever the hell you wanted to call them, they had betrayed him! Naruto was in a state of confusion Sakura was of course going to chase Sasuke to the ends of the world but Hinata? Why her? Was it cause he denied her after her confession? Was her joining the Akatsuki, the very organization that wanted him dead, all his fault? Normally he'd be quick to jump to save Sakura at the drop of a pin but this was Sasuke he was up against, his village had agreed to kill him because he was their problem. But that was still his "brother" and now he had Hinata and Sakura, the two girls who meant ever so much to him.

Bee walked in the room "What's happening little man, don't keep your feelings all in a can. If you want to let it out just hit this wall, but keep it down my bro's down the hall." (Again sorry I CANNOT rap)

The blonde was quiet, he couldn't think straight the short pink hair in his head for months had been slowly growing into long indigo, skin was starting to lighten, eyes changing from emerald to lavender, pretty much Sakura was turning into Hinata. After that confession things changed between them, she put her life on the line for him and all he did was chase after that pinkette like always. Sasuke was right he was a baka, now he had just put his entire "family" in danger by leaving that island. He thought back to what his mother had told him to "find a nice girl" that only meant Hinata, Sakura was a clear bitch, Ino was narcissistic, Temari was way way way out of the question, and Ten Ten was just as short tempered as ever. Hinata was the only one who put up with his jackass moments and instead of hitting him like everyone else would have done she would worry and ask if he was ok. Maybe he did love Hinata and Sakura was that girl he could never have so that made him want her. Wow he was a real fucking idiot, he started hitting the palm of his hand against his forehead "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" It just so happens that the Mizukage had been walking by "What is bothering you handsome?"

"I've been so stupid!"

"I kinda could tell by the way you kept calling yourself that."

"The perfect girl was right in front of me the entire time and I was too stupid to see it."

Mei stood up and let out a little chuckle as she messed up his hair a bit, "Young man that doesn't make you stupid, it makes you a man." Naruto looked up at her with a questionable look on his face, apparently she was going to have to explain "Well with men you only see what you want, you saw this young woman as a friend nothing more. Now that she's gone you see she was so much more, she was your friend, your comrade, your comfort, the person you could always talk to, the person who would never leave your side, your everything. Now you have to settle for the fact that you fucked up."

"Wow you're really smart Mrs. Mizukage your husband is a really lucky man."

Her face soon matched the color of her hair as all she heard was "husband" so what if she was in her 30s she didn't need a man! But she quickly calmed down "I'm not married Naruto, the life of a ninja is too hectic."

She hurried up and left before he said something to really piss her off, leaving the love drunk ninja to him and his thoughts. "Oh Hinata, if I had only seen."

oOo

Hinata awoke in Sasuke's bed but he wasn't there, she stretched and jumped off the bed. She was going to find him.

It didn't take long before she found him in his office and Madara was there holding him up by his collar. "You fool! You fell for the Hyuuga girl she was supposed to die in all of this! Just like ever other stupid ninja in this world!" She let out a small gasp as she watched the older Uchiha throw her precious Sasuke thru a nearby wall. "Why Miss Hinata we were just talking about you." She started to run away when he appeared in front of her "Don't worry I can't kill you just yet, I need you for the nine- tails."

Soon his arm caught ablaze "Don't lay a hand on her!" Sasuke was leant up against a nearby wall holding his left eye "Do what you wish to me but do not even think about harming her!"

Madara let out an evil chuckle and teleported the three of them top of a high rocky mountain as he held her over a cliff, the air was so thin Hinata lost consciousness and Sasuke was well on his way. "The easiest and most fun way to hurt you is by harming her, you allowed her to enter your heart. Do you not wish to avenge Itachi and your family?" Sasuke was too weak to talk and didn't have the air to waste, plus he wasn't sure this was how he wanted to go about this anymore. "I see how it is, here take your precious whore."

The threw Hinata at Sasuke causing her to hit a few rocks on the way, considering their distance, but he crawled towards her and held her in his arms. Tears formed in his eyes as he stroked her hair "I'm sorry Hime, I didn't mean for this to happen."

oOo

Back at the base a few hours later Sasuke hadn't left her bedside since their return, she wasn't waking up and there was nothing Sakura could do. It was all his fault, if only he hadn't taken her she'd be fine, but no he listened to the jackass and now his Hinata was in a coma. He held her hand and began to cry, "Hinata please wake up, I can't go on without you. You and I were supposed to do so much together the Fire Country was to be ours. Just wake up, I want to see that pretty smile you get when Karin punches Suigestu, or the way your eyes light up every time you do something you thought you couldn't. Even your stutter was adorable I pretended to hate it so people wouldn't think you were weak, but in reality it was cute. The way you twiddle your fingers when you think you're in trouble or you twirl your hair when I catch you looking at me when you think I didn't notice. Hinata I don't know if you can hear me but… I-I-I l-lo-love y-you. That's right Hinata I love you!" He looked down and she was squeezing his hand, "Hinata?" She still didn't stir. "Are you awake?" Nothing. "SAKURA!"

The pinkette ran in followed by Jugo, "Hai Sasuke?"

The tearful Uchiha looked up and showed her Hinata's grasp on his hand would tighten every time he pulled away. "Watch. Hinata-chan I love you." The conscious girl slightly smiled, and he leaned his head towards hers placing his forehead on hers. _Sasuke-kun I love you too!_ He heard something that was in her voice and nearly jerked back but instead placed a kiss on her pale lips. _Thank you!_

Sakura turned and walked away her eyes starting to water, the man she spent most of her life chasing admitted he loved another woman right in front of her eyes. It almost made her not want Hinata to wake up, but Sakura wasn't that kinda of girl she couldn't be that hateful. She hadn't noticed but Jugo had followed her to her room. "Sakura?"

"Not now Jugo, I need to be alone."

"No you need to get this off your chest, if you let it bottle up you'll become a monster. Trust me."

If anyone knew anything about harboring a monster Jugo would be one of them, so Sakura decided to open up…. After hours of pouring out heart and drowning in her own tears she had explained to the kind hearted comrade all about how she had always loved Sasuke even when he left the village, throwing not only hers but Naruto's life away in the desperation of bringing him home. While all her friends were out having fun shopping, dating, movies, fairs, sparring she was at home trying to figure out where he was. She had never even had her first kiss, she was saving it for Sasuke. She was going to keep going on but she realized Jugo leaning in towards her, lips puckered. She put her hand to his lips and pushed back "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Giving you your first kiss."

"It doesn't go like that Jugo, I want my first kiss to be with someone who I care very deeply for, it's got to be romantic and spontaneous." Jugo got up to leave "Where are you going?"

"You want to know what your problem is Sakura? You want this perfect life, you want everything to go exactly how you planned it. Well life don't work that way… LIFE SUCKS! Did you want to be captured by Sasuke to be used as bait to possibly kill the only friend you have left? Did you want to be teamed up with a monster like me? Did you want Sasuke to try to kill you? Did you want to be a pathetic excuse for a ninja who's afraid to even pick up a kunai?"

"I am not!"

"Then prove it, stab me." Sakura froze, was he really asking her to do that? She opened her bedside drawer and picked up the sharp blade, walked over to Jugo who looked at her with a determined look on his face, and as she tried to stab him she stopped and dropped the weapon. "Thought so, you're one hell of a medic but when it comes to a ninja I say go back to the Academy, you hide behind your comrades. You're no ninja."

She watched the tall orange haired ninja walk out of the room as she collapsed to her knees, and once again the tears began to fall, after all he was… Right.

oOo

Sasuke was on bad terms with Madara so trying to contact Kiba thru his mind was a bad idea, so he called Karin and Suigestu to his side. Karin's eyes couldn't leave the Hyuuga girl whose face kept getting paler and her hands colder. "Karin I need you to infiltrate where the Kages are."

"But Sasuke we barely made it out alive the first time."

She quickly got quiet she knew the torture he could put her thru, "Give this letter to the Hokage. And Suigestu I want you to lead them back here."

"How do you expect me to do that without the nine-tails following me?"

"Tell Naruto to bring eye cuffs."

"Eye cuffs?"

"Yes they will block me from using my Sharingan to prove I am coming willingly."

Karin grasped Suigestu's hand "You're leaving us Sasuke-kun?"

"You can come with me if you wish but I will not leave Hinata."

The shark-toothed nin had never seen his comrade so soft, he hadn't eaten and was starting to look rather pale himself. He only left Hinata's side to use the bathroom he was refusing to talk to people unless he had to or if it was Hinata. Some might think he was going insane, but anyone in the hideout could tell you he was just in love. "I'll follow ya to the depths of hell boss-man!"

Karin gave a weak smile "As will I and I believe Jugo will also."

Suigestu held his hand out in an upward position and smiled Sasuke grasped his hand and pulled in for a man hug, Suigestu patted him on the back "Don't worry man she'll be ok."

Karin walked over to Hinata placing her hand on the younger girl's shoulder "Don't worry, we'll get you help."

The team of two quickly left the room leaving Sasuke alone with Hinata or so he thought…. "So you're going to leave me alone here with the bitch? Abandon me again like you did at the Kage Summit?"

He turned "Jugo you can come with us."

"And go to jail? No thanks."

"I'm trying to get us pardons worse comes to worse, we'll be stripped of our ninja status."

"I don't know if you noticed Mr. Uchiha-I-Too-Self-Absorbed-To-Notice-Other-People's-Problems-Sasuke but I'm monstrous a threat to not only others but myself!"

"Tsunade is the greatest Medical Ninja of the past 400 years she could cure you or put a seal on it to help you control it."

Jugo punched a hole in the wall "I followed you because you reminded me of Kimimaro, but I guess I was wrong. There's no way in hell he'd turn his back on what he thought was right."

"Jugo I'm not turning my back on my ideals, my priorities have just changed."

"Because of her?" He ripped the door off the hinges and held it over her head "So you're saying if she's gone things will go back to normal?"

"Jugo no if you do that all you're going to change is the relationship between you and this earth."

"So the great Uchiha Sasuke thought he can kill me?" Sasuke looked up into his eyes, his eyes were undergoing the curse-mark transformation. "I'd like to see you try!"

Jugo held the door as high as he could and took one last look at Hinata seeing a tear fall from her eye, it triggered something in his heart and his orange eyes were visible again. "What?"

"She got to you didn't she?"

He tossed the door to the side and walked out of the room only to turn back to yell "I want a new partner."

oOo

Karin reached the area where the Kages, Bee, and Naruto were she had masked her chakra so she sneak in, while Suigestu came in charging trying not to hurt anyone too bad. She looked room to room trying to find the infamous blonde medic but instead found the infamous blonde knucklehead. "Naruto." She whispered. "Naruto."

His eyes quickly slanted, his whispers darkened, and his teeth became fangs grabbing her by the collar. "You! What are you doing here? Need more hostages of people to hurt me?"

"No Naruto-san Hinata she's been hurt bad by Madara I have a letter for the Hokage from Sasuke we wish to turn ourselves in."

"Why should I believe you? You took the girl of my dreams away from me."

"Sasuke says to bring a set of eye cuffs so he can prove he's coming willingly, he doesn't want to leave Hinata's side."

Naruto started to calm down "Sasuke and Hinata?"

"Yes Madara may have been the reason she's there but Sasuke's the reason she stayed. Now where is Tsunade?"

"Hide under my bed I'll go get her." The redhead hid under the bed and waited for a bit before she saw the feet of 3 different people, one Naruto, one a females, and another a man's. "Come out."

She came out still keeping her chakra masked so no one else would know she was there. The three people before her were all blonde; they were Naruto, Tsuande, and Inoichi. The Hokage looked her up and down, for such a pretty lady she sure as hell was scary. "Karin I see you broke out of jail."

"Hai Hokage-sama Sasuke broke me out when he took your kunoichi. Here." She handed Tsunade a ratty looking letter "It's a surrendering letter."

"If you are surrendering why aren't you all here?"

"Madara hurt Hinata very badly and she's in a coma, Sasuke will not leave her side. Jugo would kind've been hard to hide so he's back with Sakura."

"How do we know you're not lying?"

"You brought a Yamanaka with you so I trust you wish to check my mind."

"Inoichi please."

"Hai Hokage-sama." There were a few minutes of awkward silence Naruto was chewing on his bottom lip praying Hinata was ok. "Everything she says is true ma'am."

"Thank you, I want you to send a team of ninja to chase after Karin and her water like friend back to their hideout location, send Shizune with them. You are dismissed."

"Hai."

"Naruto would you like to go to make it look more realistic?"

The blonde was unusually quiet, if everything Karin had said was true that meant Hinata did love Sasuke. He lost his chance. "Yea whatever."

"Young lady I do wish one favor though, will you and your team help us defeat Madara? It will give us better chance at leverage to get your pardons." Karin nodded. "Then I suggest unmasking your chakra and getting a running start."

The redhead gave a genuine smile and took off…

oOo

The Raikage slammed his fist on the new desk, they were getting a new one every 2 hours it seemed, "How in the hell did those two get on base?"

The Tsuchikage was an old man with an older soul "Calm down A, the main point is those two are going to lead us to Sasuke. Then we can destroy the man who took your arm."

The dark-skinned man looked at his arm and back at the old man "It doesn't matter I have two right arms why do I need a left? Right now I want revenge on that son of a bitch that tried to take my little brother."

Tsunade bit her lip, right now wasn't the best time to bring up the letter but it had to be done. Nodding her head was the cue for Inocihi, "Raikage-sama I have important news, it seems the girl only snuck in to bring us a message."

"Well? Stop wasting my time and give me the damn message."

Ino's father walked up to him bowing and held up the message, then returning to his mind transfer machine. A read the letter and smashed the desk once again "They want to help in exchange for a peaceful life in Konoha! What kind of bullshit are they trying to pull?"

"Raikage-sama please calm down the two have removed all mental blocks from their minds I can find the location of their hideout, and the two missing Konoha kunoichi."

A looked at the other kages in the room (excluding Gaara he's out with the army remember?) he for the life of him didn't want to let them get away but he didn't want to let Sasuke get away. "Fine send a small reconnaissance team after them."

"Sorry A but I have already made a move."

"You dare defy me Hokage?" He moved to punch the desk but it was too badly destroyed so he punched the wall. "What the fuck have you done?"

"I sent Naruto after him, if anyone can get thru to them its him."

The tall muscular man shoved Tsuande into the nearby wall "You may have doomed us all!"

The reared back for a chakra infused punch before Mei spoke up "Raikage stop it! If this doesn't go well then Konoha will go punished, but for now we have an accord."

A dropped his hand "You live Hokage… for now."

oOo

Kinda crappy chapter I think sorry


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto!

oOo

Sasuke waited by Hinata's side, he was going to treasure his last few minutes of freedom. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before getting up and removing all the hidden weapons for a full out surrender, he couldn't believe he was going thru with this, after more than three years of total isolation from that shit hole of a village now he was willing to go to jail. He looked back at her "You're one hell of a woman Hinata, so taintedly pure that you could make even the evilest of evil turn over a new leaf."

oOo

Madara watched as a small army chased Karin and Suigestu back to the hideout. He slammed his fist into a nearby tree not unnoticed by Kabuto "Ssssso it sssseemssss your underssssstuidessss weren't asssss loyal assss you thought Madara. Thisssss little missshap could cosssst ussss the war."

The Sharingan user had just about had it with the Orchimaru wannabe he so badly wished he could kill him and he damn well planned on it! But first he had to deal with the little problem even in a coma she caused so many tribulations.

oOo

Karin was in tracking distance of the army, she couldn't go her top speed because the people behind her would definitely need to keep up their health if Madara caught wind of this betrayal. She stopped only a few feet from the hideout where she was to be "caught" and she was just not by the person she thought. She let out a dying scream as her final marker.

Naruto came across the hideout and the pinned up corpse of the former grass nin, a familiar scent lingered the scent of cherry blossoms. "Shizune can you heal her?"

The Hokage's student let go of the girl's wrist and shook her head "No she's long gone. Her skull was pounded in."

Naruto fired up his nine-tails cloak and looked to the people in front of him "I don't care where you're from but we have all had comrades that have made the wrong decision. Well in there is mine! Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata were my comrades, my neighbors, and even more importantly… My friends. Unless they put up a fight we will not engage them in combat." He looked up at the corpse before him "Some you might die, we do not know what Madara has in store for us in there. But as clear as this young woman's corpse in front of your eyes, he or someone in there does not want us to complete our mission. There are two missing-nin in there though who are willingly giving themselves up a former mist nin Hozuki Suigestu and a former sound nin Jugo. They will not be harmed either unless necessary. Now let's move out."

The knuckleheaded ninja kicked in the doors of the hideout slowly and cautiously followed by the rest of the allied shonobi army, Shuzine at the back of the pack but even she had not noticed the clinched fist of Karin's. The big bang of the hideout doors causing her to drop a large chunk of pink hair.

oOo

Sasuke picked up Hinata bridal style and began his way down the corridors to his captors, Suigestu reported to him and also shed himself of his weapons but Jugo and Sakura were no where to be found.

The shark toothed nin looked at him and the love that his once fearless leader had for this girl, this shy troublesome girl. Then he let out a sigh "Where is Karin she wasn't too far behind me."

"I'm sure she's fine Suigestu. Why do you care?" He playfully nudged his teammate "Do you loooove her?"

Sasuke had struck a nerve as Suigestu turned every shade of red "NO! She's… uh… she's just an important part of the team. She deserves the same freedom we do."

Hinata moved a little in Sasuke's arms making him forget about teasing and worry about her, she fidgeting as she was having a nightmare and managed to make out one word and that one word was enough. "Madara."

Sasuke and Suigestu quickly turned around looking for their former boss, the one they were giving up on this very second but from behind them they heard an all too familiar voice. "Looking for me boys?"

Hinata was handed to Suigestu as Sasuke charged at the older Uchiha with a chidoiri…

oOo

Sakura was rummaging thru Karin's stuff, her chakra clearly darkened, "Awww look Karin a love letter from Suigestu. Too bad you too can't be together, well unless I kill him too." She looked out the door "I might not have to do that, that job just might be done for me."

She kept going thru her former friend's clothes, keeping what she thought was cute and breaking the things she thought might mean something to hanging corpse outside. "You think you could get away with it? Killing Karin? That doesn't make you anymore of a ninja it makes you a coward. Karin wasn't a warrior but she was ten times the ninja you will ever be."

The pinkette lifted her head up but didn't look back, she chuckled "Jugo, Jugo, Jugo. Poor Jugo. Poor pathetic Jugo. Poor pathetic stupid Jugo."

He rolled his eyes "Are you just going to insult me or are you going to actually say something."

"I already did." Jugo collapsed to the ground, the bite of a snake clear as day on his neck, she walked over to him "Never insult me you piece of shit."

Kabuto walked into the room "Watch what you are doing young one, he'ssss only ssstunned. If hisss will wasss ssstrong enough he could sssstill get up and hurt you."

She looked down and kicked him "He doesn't have it in him, he only has it in him when he becomes a monster."

The words stung like thousand hornets but he couldn't move much less get her, he watched Kabuto walk over to the window "My work here issss done."

With that the snake like villain was gone, Sakura bent down and caressed Jugo's face, "You know if you weren't such a goody-goody you'd be kinda cute." She kissed him and as she pulled away she licked her lips "Fear, is so… delicious."

Jugo slowly started to pull himself up "I… don't… fear… you…" He said each word with each painful movement he made. "I… fear… for… my… friends… What… did… he… promise… you? Sasuke? Power? Money?"

She had clearly gone mad "Like I need any of those things! Those are only trivial possessions! I get to kill Hinata!"

His orange eyes met with her once glimmering emerald green eyes, they were now a rather dull olive green lacking life, love, or compassion what so ever. "And you call me stupid? There's no way he would let you do that! He wants that for himself!"

Just that instant a rather worn out Suigestu ran past the room with Hinata drapped over his shoulder "Come on!"

Jugo was completely standing up now "You want her Sakura? Gotta go thru me! Are you ninja enough?" He allowed his complete body to undergo the 2nd stage of the curse mark state, and the sign of fear was clear in her eyes. "What's wrong? Scared of monsters?"

Sakura punched thru the nearby wall and started after the two unsuspecting ninja.

oOo

Naruto walked aimlessly thru the hideout, desperate to find his friends when Suigestu nearly collapsed at his feet "Where's everyone else?"

The tired Taka member huffed out a quick answer "Madara… Sasuke… left… corridor. Sakura… Jugo… back… that… way. I… don't… know… where… Karin… is." The yellow-cloaked Naruto placed his hand on Suigestu. "I'm sorry man."

He knocked Naruto's hand off "Don't bullshit me! Where is my Karin!" Tears were very clear on his face and Naruto couldn't look him in the eyes, he frantically started looking for a weapon forgetting he had left them all back. He grabbed a random small ninja from the army "Did you kill her?" He ran from person to person asking them if they had done it coming back to Naruto after getting a no from everyone. "Who?"

"We don't know, we just found her outside."

He finally fell to his knees and started bawling, when suddenly a certain pink-haired girl ran up "Naruto-kun!"

He turned around "Sakura-chan?"

She jumped into his arms "It's so good to see you! It's been so horrible here!" The air suddenly reeked of a very memorable scent, enough to get Suigestu to stop crying and Naruto to put Sakura down. She looked at him with a worried look on her face "What's wrong Naruto-kun? Is it Hinata? Is she ok? Oh hey Shizune-sempai!"

Naruto pushed the pinkette away from him "Where did you get that scent?"

"What scent you mean my perfume? I borrowed it from Karin-nee."

No matter how often a ninja has to encounter the smell of death it always is very noticeable and this time it was very potent. Enough for a now normal Jugo to follow and find everyone "Get back! She's working with Madara!"

Sakura realized her cover had been blown so she reached into Naruto's weapons bag and held a kunai to his throat, she sadistically snickered "One move and I'll kill him! I'll kill the nine-tails!"

Nine-tails! Nine-tails! Nine-tails! The words echoed through Naruto's mind, it was obvious Sakura was lost. Her unstable psychotic laugh was all the proof they needed to kill the once love of her "captive". He pushed her arm away and started walking away, but he was too depressed to notice her charging at him with said weapon until he heard the sound of metal piercing flesh. But it wasn't his… it was Jugo's arm she pierced. He laughed "You were finally able to stab me Hanuro and this time you really fucked up."

The blood dripping from his arm landed on her sandal freaking her out, she dropped the kunai and tried to run away only to be stopped and cuffed. The man who once would have done anything for her attention walked up to her "You happy now Sakura? You've finally gone crazy over a boy."

As he walked away she started up her crazy laugh again "You don't know the half of it, I'm not crazy over that pathetic Sasuke! He's probably dead right now and he deserves it! I'm crazy over the power Madara gives me!"

Suddenly half the army fell over dead and Madara appeared behind Sakura uncuffing her, "Having trouble love?"

She turned around and pulled his mask a little past his mouth and she kissed him, the crowd watched in disgust as the 16 year old was about 5 minutes from fucking the old man in front of everyone. "Not now that you are here." Naruto faked gagged and Shizune turned her head back to Hinata who was nearly healed, it was clear that Sakura could have healed her if she really put her heart into it but she didn't and now it was going to be a challenge. "What's wrong Naruto…kun? Jealous?"

"Why would I be?"

"The girl you love is in the arms of another man, and the only girl that ever truly loved you is nearly dead."

"The girl I love is behind me Sakura, why would I want you? You're nothing but a monster now!"

Sakura spat at the blonde "The only monsters in here are you and that orange thing over there! I am not a monster! I'm a realist!"

"MADARA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Sasuke came running in and stopped "Did I miss something?"

Suigestu gave him the quick summary "Sakura bad and Madara lover… makeout fest ew."

The raven looked a little green "Seriously Sakura? He's like a million years old."

She stuck her nose in the air "Well if you didn't shove your little love fest in my face I wouldn't have to stoop to this." She walked up and held his hands "We could've been the cutest couple ever and had the world, but you had to change your heart and fall for the bitch over there. But no matter I have a better a man, a man that will give me the world and never hur-"

She never got to finish the sentence as she watched that very man's hand go thru her chest, he held heart and squished it "She was getting annoying."

Everyone watched in horror as her body fell to the ground and watched the last remaining glimmer in her eyes fade to black. He walked back into the shadows and was gone. Suigestu ran outside to see if what they were saying was true, while all the rest huddled around Shizune and Hinata awaiting her to wake up. Naruto looked at his former teammate hold the Hyuuga girl's hand and pray for her to wake up. At last the medic looked up "She'll be fine but she needs rest before she can awaken, Uchiha we must cuff you and your team before we return to the Kages. And someone pick up the bodies of the two girl."

Sasuke, Suigestu, and Jugo all held their hands out to be cuffed, Sasuke's eyes were covered, the girls put in body bags, and the weapons confiscated and the long journey back to the Kage meeting house. Jugo unknowingly leading Madara there with every step.

oOo

"Seems you can do something useful Kabuto."

"I told you Madara that ssssssnake vemon isssss the perfect tracker, ssssoon we will know the very location of the Kagessss and you will get your revenge."

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

oOo

Don't worry I'm not only gonna kill off the girls! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto .

oOo

Upon arrival on the Kage's Meeting House the team was stormed by ANBU from all every village "Shizune what do you need?"

The black haired woman held up a piece of paper "I wish the presence of the Kages please."

The bird masked Suna ANBU looked at the paper and whispered something to a boar masked Yukiga, he returned the note "Precede."

"Thank you."

oOo

Tsunade sat in her chair impatient tapping her foot, they should've been back by now. The door opened and she jumped up "No need to get up on my account Hokage." The red haired Muzikage gave her famous smile "What's got you so on edge?"

The older blonde sat down "I just have a feeling something important is going to happen, I want this war to be over already."

The door busted open "Raikage-sama! We have Uchiha Sasuke in our custody!"

"My, my who would've guessed the Hokage was a fortune teller," Tsunade gritted her teeth and forced herself to smile, normally she would have punched the old Tsuchikage clear into the next village but with her village walking on eggshells she had to play nice. And EVERYONE knew this and played to their advantage. "Do tell us Darui was it a Konoha shinobi who brought him to us?"

The dark-skinned messenger looked at the tiny man in shock "Why y-yes Tsuchikage-sama. But how?"

She was caught! The tall muscular ever so scary Raikage walked up to her "What do you have planned Hokage? Is this about getting your ninja's a pardon again, so you bring me them?"

She threw her hands in the air "Fine you caught me, Team Taka's sensor came to me when they broke in the other day and we reached an accord."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

She gently patted him on the chest, "Calm down muscles I had Inoichi read her mind everything she says is true, plus I want my kunoichi back."

The Tsuchikage was about to say something but was rudely interrupted by the entrance of Shizune and a very depressed Naruto. "So you made it back alive Uzumaki, congratulations."

"Shut up old man!"

"Watch your tongue boy!"

Shizine, being the ever so polite girl she was raised her hand waiting for the Raikage's nod "Permission to speak lords and ladies."

Tsunade groaned as she rubbed her eyes sometimes it was like her student was more dense than Naruto "He already gave you permission, just give us the update."

"Hai Lady Hokage! We followed the red-haired sensor Karin to Team Taka's hideout where we found her skull bashed in and her body pinned to the wall. Upon entering said hideout we found the three males and our two missing kunoichi." Tsunade let out the breath she had been holding in thank kami her apprentice was ok, but Shizune wasn't finished "But we hit a snag, Uchiha Madara appeared." The Hokage dropped her head into her hands what else could go wrong? "It appears that even though Taka was ready to return home, one of our girls wasn't." Tsunade's eyes widen, if Hinata was in a coma that left… Shit! "Hanuro Sakura was apparently having relations with Madara to get back at Sasuke, classic teenaged drama, and in return she had killed Karin and attempted to kill Naruto but she only managed to wound Jugo who had blocked the attack. Madara had grown tired of our pink haired medic and pulled her heart out right in front of the ones of us that had survived."

"And of the Hyuuga girl?"

"She is slowly coming out of the coma Madara put her in, he found her more of a problem than a solution. As it would also seem our young Uchiha captive has grown very fond of our heiress."

The Raikage sat back down at his desk and was silent, everyone awaiting his response. He tapped his fingers repeatedly leaving dents ruining yet another desk, Tsunade was chewing on her bottom lip this could really affect how the Leaf Village was trusted for the rest of the war. "Darui bring them before me, including the Hyuuga."

"Hai Lord Raikage."

The blonde boy rushed out of the room and Shizune followed leaving the Kages and the nine-tails Jinchuriki. The silence was so tense it could kill, everyone afraid to speak or deep in thought, how could they kill someone who didn't even care about the lives of his subordinates? Tsunade sat in horror at the thought that Sakura had turned against not only her village, but also the entire world. She knew the girl had mental issues due to the Uchiha leaving her so many years ago but to the point of insanity? Killing someone just to get back at Sasuke? Someone who had no romantic relations with him what so ever? What if Hinata had been alive? Could it have been her? All her answers came to her when the remaining members of Taka walked in all chained and Sasuke's eyes covered, soon followed by the sleeping Hyuuga on her stretcher. The boys all knelt down in respects for their superiors, the big nosed old man floated in front of them "This is what we were worried about? They are nothing but children!" Jugo smiled at the word _children_, "What are you smiling about boy?"

"With all respects Lord Tsuchikage it feels good to be called a child, I have been called many things but a child is the kindest."

"Who are you?"

"All I know sir is my name is Jugo, my memory only goes as far back as my 9th year of life when I went to Orchimaru for help with my condition. I am the original source of the curse mark."

He got looked up and down that boy reminded him of someone, he had the hair of Pein? Kinda. But that's all his old mind could focus on… that bright orange hair. He turned and motioned as if to push the boy off his mind "I'll think of it later."

Tsunade was focused on something else about the boy a certain aura, he had a calm gentleness about him but in his eyes it showed the fear of becoming something he didn't want to be. But his shoulder there was something coming off it "Raikage call for a sensor HURRY!"

"Who do we have here has C or Zaji returned?"

"C is downstairs with the Yamanka."

"Bring him stat!" Darui once again left the room in a hast "What is it Hokage?"

She walked up to the orange haired boy and moved the cloth off his shoulder, "What happened?"

"What? It's just a snakebite, I got it when I confronted Sakura apparently Kabuto did it. Why what's wrong?"

The room looked in a shock as C ran in "Hai Raikage-sama?"

"Check the boy's shoulder."

The boy's dark eyes widen "I'm confused sir, Shizune here is a medic as well."

"No check the chakra coming from the boy's shoulder."

C did a few hand signs and closed his eyes, a minute passed and it if C saw a ghost. His skin paled, his eyes started to roll back, and his body started to shake and before passing out he was able to force out two important words "Tracking venom."

Shizune rushed to his side and tried to heal him but she looked up "There's nothing wrong with him it's just as if his mind has been sealed. Maybe he tapped into Kabuto's mind."

She then walked over to Jugo and quickly removed the venom and was quick enough to lock it away before being sent flying out the window to be caught by a nearby training Killer Bee. He jumped back in the room "What's with throwing ladies out, that's serious bullshit I'm talking about."

A groaned at the horrible rapping of his brother "Bee I didn't do it something is wrong with the venom in the boy's neck."

The remaining medic who had carried Hinata in checked Jugo's shoulder "It's all out sir." Then ran over to Shizune "She's in the same state as C sir, as if it is all in her mind."

Mei walked over to the medic taking the venom container "I'll take care of this **Lava Release: Lava Glob**." She spit out a drop of lava and it burnt the container and as the venom burnt you could hear a faint scream.

oOo

Kabuto held his head as he let out a scream, Madara looked over at the pathetic hooded figure "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You almost had us there Kabuto but you didn't think to make sure the venom couldn't be removed."

The sound nin was in clear pain but his hand started to glow green and he eased the pain, "You bastard! I did put a seal on it but I didn't realize Shizune has become such a strong medic but I was able to put a seal on her and the sensor's minds. They won't be coming out of those seal induced comas until I die."

The masked figure looked out into horizon and thought _I'm never getting rid of this piece of shit am I?_

**You're never getting rid of me either.**

"What? Did you say something Kabuto?" After receiving a shake of the head he looked at Zestu who also gave him a shake. "Maybe I'm just so tired I'm hearing things."

"Maybe, just go sleep. Me and Zestu will have everything under control for you to rest your mind."

Madara put a hand on his head "Yeah a rest, that's all I need."

The voice in his head chuckled, **A permanent rest is what you need.**

oOo

Mei walked over to the three boys "Ah Hozuki Suigestu, we've finally caught up to you." The boy didn't respond. "What's wrong dear?" Still silence, but a tear rolled down his face as they unzipped Karin's body bag. "Seems the wannabe swordsman of the Mist does have a heart."

"No ma'am I had a heart, it died when she did."

The two women kages gushed "Awww, so sweet."

The old man was still deep in thought where he had seen that boy before but tracing back all his years would take even the best mind reader years. While the Raikage bent down before Sasuke picking his chin up "Why would you give up so easily son?"

"That's easy sir, Hinata."

"So I'm supposed to believe you nearly kill your former team, you stab your teammate just so you can kill Danzo, you attack and try to capture my brother, and attack the Kage Summit but your weak spot was this girl?"

"Hai Raikage-sama."

No one expected for A to do as he did, he slapped Sasuke on the back "You sly son of a bitch! You mean all we had to do to catch you was get this little lady to shake her ta-tas?"

He erupted in laugher soon joined by his brother "After all he is still a boy."

"You rap and I will throw you out that window."

The rest of the Kage's started laughing, it was about time someone put a stop to that nonsense. Tsunade's laugh quieted and smile faded when she looked over in the corner all curled up sat Naruto. She walked up to him "Someone on your mind?"

"Huh.. uh.. I'm not sure."

She sat down beside him "You know you don't have to be a sensor to see that your chakra is amiss, what's wrong?"

"Baa-chan, I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on." He clinched his body tighter. "Don't make me."

A smile came across his face "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

The Hokage with a bombardment of tickles soon attacked the blonde causing him to join in the laughter of everyone else. It was about time he laughed.

oOo

Later after Hinata had been put in a room and the Taka members in a cell, Tsunade passed Hinata's room to see the blonde in a chair beside her once again sulking in his depression. She stepped in the doorway "Are you ready to talk yet?" He nodded his head and she pulled up a chair "I'm ready when you are."

"Baa-chan why did you ignore Ero-sennin's advanaces?"

She chuckled "You know at one point I didn't, I actually thought that he was The One."

"Really what happened?"

"Well Jiraya is Jiraya his eyes were on every pretty girl in a 20 mile radius, I realized I couldn't deal with the heart ache. Then I met Dan and he truly made me feel like I was one in a million not one of a million. You see the first person you love isn't always the one you're meant to be with, like Jiraya wasn't for me and Sakura wasn't for you."

"And neither is Hinata."

She put her hand on his shoulder "Love isn't always perfect, love isn't always fair, all I can tell you is it's worth it. Even though I didn't get to marry Dan, the love he gave me was enough to keep me going until I die. Love hurts and in a way there will always be a way for it to hurt you again, but I will always find a way to make it up to you ten fold. I've got to get going."

She kissed his forehead and started out "Baa-chan?"

"Yes?"

He looked up at her and smiled his signature smile "Thanks!"

She gave a small smile "Welcome." She walked down the hallway a bit more and pulled a small locket out of her pocket she opened it and it had a small picture of a teenage Jiraya and herself. If anyone had seen that picture they would have thought that they would have been the perfect couple and grown old together. She held it to her heart and a tear ran down her cheek "Oh Jiraya why did you leave me? I need you now more than ever."

oOo

Madara fidgeted around in bed his sleep was all but helpful…

He walked around in a dark area with no one to be seen "Hello?"

**Why hello, Madara how do you like my domain?**

"Who are you?"

**Don't you know you locked me away!**

"Hinata?"

**Close.** A Hinata look alike walked up to him but the girl's hair was white and her eyes black. **You put her in a coma damaging her vessel, my vessel.**

"Who are you?"

**Just call me Amaya, I am the demon you sought in Hinata. How does it feel now that you found me? Just like you always pictured it?** Madara started running, **You can't escape here Madara unless I allow it. Now what are we going to do now that you damaged my vessel? I could take yours, but I'm not a man.**

The once great man dropped to his knees "I'll get your old one back and running."

**I don't trust you.**

"Please I'll do anything!"

**Anything?**

"Yes anything!"

**Bring me the body of Hanuro Sakura, she is physically strong but mentally weak I can take advantage of that.**

"But she's dead."

The girl grew to be 60 feet high **You dare defy me in my own realm? I know she's dead you fucking shit bag that's why I can use it.**

"How can I bring it to you?"

**Just get it and I will contact you, but be careful my previous vessel is strong possibly more strong than you but she is afraid of hurting others. That's where her strength comes from, that's why she had such an easy time holding me back or well until you came along. She began to acknowledge my existence again so I was able to escape in small amounts, but it's not enough anymore I need to be in control I need to be the ruler. Sasuke's dark side appealed to me but of course her pure innocence subdued his, I hate that GAH! Be careful she is awakening and your dumbass never cut the telepathy cord.**

She slowly started to fade away and her snister laugh echoed in his head causing him to awake in a sweat. "It was only a dream."

**If that helps you sleep at night MWHAHAHAHA!**

oOo

Hinata slowly awoke and found herself in a small room with two beds in the other was Shizune and in the chair beside her was Naruto drooped over asleep. She gently shook him "Naruto?"

He lazily awoke "Hinata? Hinata!"

He nearly squished her with a hug "Naruto have you been beside me this whole time?"

"Yep ever since you got here."

"Oh thank Kami I had this nightmare where I joined the Akatsuki," The blonde's face was all but laughing, "So it wasn't a dream. Then… Shit! Amaya!"

She bolted out of the room to find Tsunade leaving the confused knuckled-head to wonder Who's Amaya?

oOo

I would usually wait til I get a review or two to do another chapter but this one was fresh in my mind so I had to type and post so review review review!


	10. Chapter 10

OMG I HAVE A SURGE OF INSPERATION IT'S ALMOST LIKE I CAN'T STOP! And ever so traumatically I do not own Naruto but oh I wish I did.

oOo

Hinata ran from room to room in the unfamiliar building looking for Tsunade, they had to talk and NOW! She jumped when a certain blonde put his hand on her shoulder "Oh Kami Naruto you scared me shitless!"

He put his hand behind his head and rubbed and gave his loveable goofball smile, "Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok Naruto. Where is Lady Hokage I need to speak with her immediately."

His smile dropped when he realized she had dropped the honorific off his name, "I'm sorry Hinata-CHAN but you must request her presence before you can talk to her." His slipped sly smile, "In the meantime, can we talk?"

Her fist went thru the wall "FUCK ME RUNNING!"

She started once again walking or rather stomping the compound looking for the Kage's room only to be stopped again by the same blonde knucklehead "Hinata-chan please."

"Naruto this is kind of important."

"So is this."

The indigo-haired girl finally gave into his pleas, "Fine, what's on your mind?"

"Well you remember the Pein Invasion right?"

"Yea who doesn't?"

"And you remember your confession to me?"

A look of pain and sympathy crossed the pale girl's face "Naruto please don't, it's not like that."

"Hinata-chan I realized I loved you all along never Sakura, you are the one for me not her!" Hinata crossed her arms and began rubbing them, she turned her head she wasn't sure she could break his heart. Not now. She turned her head back only to find her lips colliding with his, making all her childhood dreams were coming true. Except for one major glitch… She felt nothing. His eyes opened only to look into her shocked lavender orbs, he pulled away "Wow, um, wow. That was uh… really amazing. Look Hinata-chan I'm sorry."

She turned away to leave "No I'm sorry Naruto, it may have been special for you but I love another."

She left him alone and confused for the second time that day, but only this time confusion wasn't the only thing he felt. He stormed to the Uchiha's cell.

oOo

Sasuke's pacing around the cell was really starting to annoy his shark like comrade "Damn it man, she'll be ok. Just calm the fuck down and sit. I'm sure they'll tell us when she wakes up."

"I know Sui but I can't help but worry, we've already lost Karin and we lost Sakura apparently weeks ago."

"Dude chill, it's not like the girl you love is dead."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks "Sui I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

The white haired nin just laid down on the bed with his back turned to the unusually sympathic Uchiha "Don't worry about it."

Sasuke was going to walk over but not before he heard "I don't fucking care let me down there!" He watched in shock as a very pissed off Naruto stomped down the nearby stairs, the sound awakening the sleeping Jugo causing him to fall off his top bunk with a **THUNK**. "Uchiha Sasuke you son of a bitch!"

He titled his head like a confused puppy "What the hell did I do?"

"You took Hinata from me! She awoke an hour ago and after all we've been thru together she wants you? Why the hell would you hurt me like that? First you make me look like an idiot at the Academy, then you insulted me or tried to show me up on every mission, you had Sakura why take Hinata?"

The raven-haired boy looked at his once semi-levelheaded teammate and sighed "You didn't mean me to make you look like and idiot and I insulted you and tried to out do you cause I saw you as my rival and I used the competitions to make me stronger. But that last one, I told you on many occasions I never wanted the pink-haired clinger it was her choice that she didn't want you. Just like it was her choices that caused her to die, but Hinata… I hate to sound like her hardheaded cousin but fate brought her to me. She is who she is because she once loved you, but she will become who she will because she loves me and I love her."

"You don't possess the emotion of love, you're nothing but a heartless bastard!"

His teammates were watching from their cell and saw that it took all Sasuke had not to set Naruto ablaze "You have no clue what I have the power to do, it's because of that beautiful woman up there that I have a heart once again. Sure I lost mine when I found out the truth about the Uchiha massacre and all I sought was revenge. But upon reacquainting with her I realized only cowards want vengeance, it takes a real strong person to stand up and look your problems in the eyes everyday. Much like she does with her family. I wish I could be more like her."

Naruto calmed down as Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed of his one man cell, he couldn't help but think about how he had to look Pein or rather Nagato in the eyes and not kill him but instead make a promise to him. Maybe fate was in their favor maybe it's best for them to be together, he sighed and slowly began his ascend up the stairs.

oOo

Tsunade walked the halls looking for the newly awaken Hinata after awaking from a coma like that she surely needed her rest. She found the normally shy and quiet girl yelling at the two ANBU blocking the Kage room. "Let me in! It's important that I speak to Lady Hokage this instant!"

The Baku Komo ANBU shook her head again "I'm sorry Miss Hyuuga but I can't allow that, you need to wait until they call for you."

The teenager was clearly beyond pissed "You mean to say that I have to listen to some sack of shit ANBU that might even be related to the Komo ninja that tried to capture me at the price of my uncle's life?"

The Komo nin was now silent she had no clue what to say leaving it to the cat Konoha nin, she pulled back her mask revealing she was Yuugao Uzuki. "Hinata-sama please understand this is nothing to do with you, we are just merely following orders."

"Stand down Uzuki."

The purple haired woman pulled her mask back down and snapped to attention "Hai Hokage-sama."

Tsunade walked up to Hinata and knelt down to be eye to eye with the young heiress "Can I help you Miss Hinata?"

"Yes Madara is coming here!"

Tsunade pulled the girl in the room in front of the rest of the Kages, she held her hand up as if to tell them to stay silent. "Repeat that again Hinata."

"Uchiha Madara is on his way here!"

The Raikage scoffed "And you would know that how?"

"Well sir if you had read my file you'd know that not long after YOUR shinobi tried to capture me thirteen years ago I developed a split personality and over the years she's nearly became her own person. When Madara used his telepathy to communicate to us he never severed the connection, and when I was incapacitated she had direct communication with him. I can still sometimes hear their conversations."

Tsunade rubbed her eyes "I thought your father sealed her away."

"Yes she is sealed away in my mind but with Madara's power she can escape but her Byakugan is sealed also so unless she has control of a Hyuuga body she is stuck with her genjustu. She has him coming here for Sakura's body, she's been torturing his mind to make him do her bidding until she has a body or vessel."

The old man looked at her "Do you have complete control over your own body?"

"Most the time Lord Tsuchikage, I had a moment of weakness while with Taka and now she sometimes immerges. I may not look like it but I'm a strong kunoichi, I just have to use so much chakra keeping her subdued that I look weak."

"Tsunade where is your infamous genjustu user Yuhi Kurenai?"

"She's on maturity leave with her newborn child."

"Is there anyway we can get her over here?"

"No she's with the rest of the villagers to be protected and she wouldn't leave her baby it is only a mere few days old."

**Knock, Knock** "Who is it now?" An older man in his early 60s walked in the room, eyes nearly closed "Who are you?"

Tsuande ran up to greet the older gentleman, his eyes opened revealing red ringed eyes. "Mr. Yuhi what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I thought with my daughter with child you would need a sealing and genjustu specialist."

"But sir you are retired."

"I was forced to retire because I was told I couldn't be a ninja on a fake leg. Ain't that right Onoki?"

The floating old man let out a deep laugh "I thought I killed you years ago Yuhi!"

"Can't kill me that easily, but you did cost me a job. So Tsunade what can I do to help?"

The blonde looked to the Raikage giving her the nod "Well Mr. Yuhi if you would please do the evil sealing method on Miss Hinata here it would be greatly appreciated."

Kurenai's father walked over to Hinata who knelt before him he placed his hands fingers on her temples, but he soon collapsed and Hinata stood up her hair turned white and she let out a menacing laugh and she turned revealing dark black eyes and the caged bird seal on her forehead. "**Thanks for the snack. You really think that after this vessel studied under this bag of bones' daughter I wouldn't know how to counter it?**"

"Hinata?"

"**Hinata? Seriously? I am Amaya, you think the tailed beasts are trouble and you haven't even met me!**" She dropped to her knees "**AHHH NO!**" The seal on her forehead flashed, "**You will not regain control!**" Her hair slowly became the normal indigo color and the last remains of Amaya faded into Hinata's lavender eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't know that would happen."

The kages all looked at the sobbing girl on the floor and then back at each other they hated that the strong young kunoichi before them was not allowed back in battle but they feared if Inoichi entered her mind she might go berserk again. The old man looked at the Baku anbu at the door "Send for the girl's father, until then put her in the cell with Sasuke." The Raikage clenched the desk as to throw yet another one "Hold on A, it seems that she has most control when with the Uchiha."

Mei chuckled, "Yea A put them together and you might just be asked to be the best man at their wedding."

Everyone looked at her weird all of them wondering what was up with her obsession with marriage. Hinata was then cuffed and escorted down to the cell and Tsunade couldn't look her in the eyes. She knew she could have prevented this if she only took matters into her own hands when she first found out about it.

oOo

Hearing the footsteps coming down the stairs Suigestu stuck his hands out his cell bars, "Dinner it's about damn time."

He was disappointed to not only see that they didn't have food but they had Hinata cuffed, they opened Sasuke's cell and she slowly walked and and lifted her hands waiting for them to remove the cuffs. "I'm sorry Hinata-sama but we can't take the chance."

She put her hands down and walked over to the bed "No I understand."

The three boys watched as the heiress barely made it up the ladder to her bed where she crawled into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

oOo

Hiashi rushed the halls of the Kage Meeting House he knew he was being summoned before the Kages but he did not know why. The Anbu at the door announced his entrance and allowed him in. "Hyuuga Hiashi take a seat, there is something we need to discuss about your daughter, Hinata."

A rare smile came across the proud father's face "You found her? Oh thank Kami! Is she ok? When can I see her?" The smile quickly faded when he noticed no one in the room was smiling like he had been. "What's wrong? Where's my daughter? Where's my Hinata?"

A bent over on his desk "This isn't easy to say Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi's fist soon ruined the desk "How hard can it be to tell me where my daughter is Raikage? My brother's blood is already on your hands, is my daughter's too?"

Tsunade pulled the upset Hiashi back to his chair and knelt beside him "Hiashi listen does the name 'Amaya' mean anything to you?"

The look on his face was answer enough "No, no she can't. I-I-I sealed her away myself."

His body started shaking and the Hokage pulled him into a hug, "She's in the cell with Uchiha Sasuke."

"That traitor? What did he do to my princess?"

"Will you let me finish? The month she was missing she had been inducted into the Akatsuki, apparently Madara had tapped into Amaya and now Hinata is having moments where she can't control her. But we were able to capture Taka do to Hinata and Sasuke's romantic feelings towards one another. We can allow you to see her but you must be careful not to tap into her mind it is the only trigger we have found so far of these 'episodes', if you will."

The shocked father sat there in the chair shaking and fiddling with his hands, he stood up "Take me to her."

Tsunade asked to take her leave and Hiashi bowed upon exiting the room, Mei looked at Onoki and A "That's one down but now who's going to tell Naruto that she's down there?"

"That's not a wise decision, he doesn't have full control over his tailed beast yet like A's brother. He could go on a rampage."

"What if he heard it from someone he trusts and/or favors?"

"Who would that be?"

Killer Bee walked by the room and all of them smiled, Mei tiptoed over to the door "Ooooh Bee darling?"

oOo

Sasuke was still trying to convince Hinata to eat when 3 sets of footsteps made it down the stairs and he came face to face with what he thought had been the cause of Hinata's childhood problems. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I've come to see my daughter Uchiha now may I enter?"

"Free country I guess."

The guard unlocked the door and Sasuke walked over to his bed and sat down "I need to talk to you first Uchiha."

The look on his face could kill "What would you want from me Hyuuga?"

The elder put his hand on the young man's shoulder "As I understand it you have feelings for my daughter."

"What's it to you?"

"I wish for your word Sasuke… Your w-word that you will do your best to keep my daughter safe." The teenaged boy looked into the teary eyes of his love's father "Do you know why she is here?" Sasuke shook his head "When Hinata was three she went thru a very traumatic experience, did you ever hear of her kidnapping?"

"I thought it was just an Academy rumor."

"No it was very true, I killed her capture but Kumo wanted an eye for an eye and to keep peace they wanted my head. Instead my twin brother, Neji's father Hizashi, took my place. It took a real toll on Hinata's fragile heart and she developed a split persona where all her anger and hatred for anyone went. Well with Madara's help Amaya has been reawaken despite the seal's I've placed on her. The seals or even just control over Amaya drains Hinata's chakra reserves rather quickly that's why everyone thinks she is weak. Because of this her personality took that persona, the stutter, the fiddling, all of it and this intel is limited to certain members of the Hyuuga clan's main branch. It's also the reason I have not taken away her title of heiress." He ran his fingers thru his long dark brown hair and started to choke on his words as he tried to hold back the tears, "I kinda hoped she'd have rid of Amaya before my death, but with this war I'm not sure that will happen but Hinata will become clan leader if I die, even if it costs me my honor. Hinata is my pride and joy, she's my princess and everyday I see her she brightens up my day just like her mother used to."

Hinata, who had been listening to every word her father had said, jumped down from her bunk her eyes full of tears "DADDY!"

The cuffs limited her from hugging him but he wrapped his arms around his beautiful daughter. He let the tears flow "Promise me Sasuke, that no harm will come to her that you can prevent." Hinata watched as her father and her boyfriend shook hands and she nuzzled up to her father one last time before he bent down meeting her at eye level, "And you, my little angel, promise to try your hardest no matter what you do. I know you have a small restriction but one day you will overcome it."

"Hai Oto-san!"

He kissed her forehead and walked out the cell the door shut behind him he looked back "I'm trusting you Sasuke with my world."

Hinata smiled as she watched her father walk up the stairs, Sasuke put his arm around her "You're one lucky girl."

Still looking up at the stairs where her father had just left "Yeah I know."

oOo

**ARGHHH It burns!**

"What's wrong?"

**Love and Happiness it burns! Go now get my vessel before this one kills me!**

"Hai Amaya!"

The snake looked at the once powerful ninja, "Are you ok Madara? You're talking to yourself again."

"Yeah I'm fine and I know where the Kage's are."

Even Zetsu was beginning to worry "Are you sure Tobi?" "_Yeah how did you find out?_"

"I have my ways."

oOo

Tsunade walked Hiashi back to the door "Did you mean everything you said about Hinata?"

The white-eyed male looked at his superior and smiled "Yes every word, but don't tell anyone I'm this emotional. I worked hard to look like a badass and I'm not going to let you ruin it."

"Deal, Kami be with you. Be safe."

He knelt ready to jump back to his platoon "Hai Hokage-sama."

And he was gone. The wind blew Tsunade's long pigtails as she watched yet another ninja risk his life for the sake of peace, just as her Jiraya did. "Keep him safe, Hinata needs her father especially right now." The wind circled around her as if to hug her, it felt so right so familiar "Jiraya-kun?" The wind blew away as if to follow Hiashi, and she smiled "Jiraya you sly dog."

oOo

review review review plz plz


	11. Chapter 11

Kiba: This isn't far I was in one part of this story? When am I coming back?

Me: Soon, damn somebody's panties are in a twist.

Hinata: This story isn't about you Kiba it's about me and Sasuke!

Kiba: Well it should be about you and me. -Sasuke gives Kiba the stink eye- That don't scare me Uchiha –Sasuke goes Mangekyo- Ok that scares me

Me: Ugh someone just say the damn disclaimer already

Naruto runs over everyone only to be stopped by…

Lee: Danietastic does not own Naruto but that sucks because if she did it would rock and be so full of youth and passion

Me: -gives Lee the "you will die soon look"- I hate you Lee

…x…x…

Naruto sat in a chair in front of all the Kages (still minus Gaara him being on the battle field) with Killer Bee sitting on his brother's desk much to the Raikage's displeasure. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No dawg we just gotta talk,

You see the girl who has your heart.

She's in the jail cell,

With the guy who is too proud to fart."

A covered his face, why did he have to have this idiot as a brother? Naruto looked at him with a very confused face "Bee just what the hell are you saying?"

"Yo man Hinata is in the jailhouse."

"WHAT?"

Tsunade stood up and held the pissed off Jinchuriki "Naruto calm down, don't get angry you're only feeding the nine-tails it feeds off your rage. Just sit down and listen."

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he felt the anger dying down "Alright I'm ok, now why is she in there?"

"Much like you and Bee here she is harboring a demon inside but hers isn't a tailed beast, hers formed from her bottled up anger, hatred, annoyance, and feelings of rejection." His head lowered in shame as he felt so much guilt for the rejection part "Don't feel bad Naruto you made her feel accepted more than anything, you were her rock to keep suppressing the demon Amaya. Unless there's something I'm not aware of."

Still looking at the ground he confessed, "Before we chased after the Raikage asking him to forgive Sasuke she asked if her confession to me meant anything, and I told her it meant a lot but my heart still belonged to Sakura. Since then I've realized how it never belonged to Sakura but always to Hinata, I tried to get her to give me a second chance since she woke up from her coma but it was too late."

Tsunade sat on his lap and hugged his head "Don't worry Naruto we'll be single together."

Mei then climbed in her lap and she too hugged him, the mixture of the two women's large bosom nearly suffocating him "Count me in." Naruto's man reaction, aka instant hard-on, resulted with his head stuck in the wall, "Uzumaki we were trying to be supportive and you get stiff with us? You need to respect women or next time I'll be giving you a kiss that will burn you up."

oOo

Sasuke sat on the dusty jail floor deep in thought, the words of Hiashi echoing in his head "I'm trusting you Sasuke with my world." The words felt heavy almost like a burden, sure he wanted to protect Hinata but at what expense? His own life? Sure. The future of his clan? It was bound to happen soon anyways. Her life? Never! Then why did it feel so wrong to make a promise to her father? He looked up at her asleep on his small bunk she was truly an angel. How could something so perfect be harboring something so evil? To come to think of it when he first kidnapped her she did seem like someone else, no one could change from the shy fragile girl he went to the Academy with into that even in the 3 or 4 years, wow he was beginning to lose count, since he left. Could they? Not possible! Or was it? "Hmmm you went and allowed yourself to be caught huh Sasuke?" The raven-haired teen allowed his vision to avert to outside the cell, on the other side stood perhaps his doom. "What's wrong boy? Didn't expect to see me? Well I'm not surprised to see you here, you defied my orders and all because of that weak girl."

He jumped at the bars and nothing but pure venom in his words "Get out of here Madara, you are nothing but an insult to the Uchiha name."

The masked Uchiha let out a loud laugh "You really think that I'm the problem of the Uchiha? Don't make me laugh! As far back as history goes the Uchiha were always the evildoers and destroyers of peace, if anyone is a blemish on the Uchiha's perfect reputation it is you and your pathetic brother."

"Don't you dare speak of Itachi, you don't deserve to even have his name come out of your mouth! He was a great ninja and you are just a pathetic worm."

"**Shut your mouth both of you.**" The two Uchiha looked to the bottom bunk of the cell to see that the girl's body was now standing, but the white hair, black eyes, and seal across her forehead revealed that it was Amaya how had awaken not Hinata. She walked over to the cell bars "**Madara I ordered you to get what I asked for and get out, and yet I find you standing outside my own cell. I think you do not wish for my help.**"

Even thru his mask it was clear the man was in a panic "Please Amaya-sama forgive me, I won't disobey again."

"**You better not, now hurry his vessel disgusts me.**" The white haired demon looked at the muscular teen beside her, "**You must be Sasuke, the cause of so much of my pain. You used to intrigue me but now you, much like this body, I find revolting.**"

Sasuke's eyes couldn't leave her, a few minutes ago she was the sleeping angel that he loved and now even though she looked so much like her, she was not. Her aura and chakra signature were different as if she was a completely different person. Her long white hair was like that of Siberian tiger, beautiful but only to hide the danger underneath. Her dark black eyes showed even more darkness than his onyx eyes had fallen into. Her sweet voice that sounded like a chorus of angels was replaced by something that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Even her smile was different; instead of uncertainty and love it showed hatred and greed. "Give me back Hinata!"

"**Silly boy I am Hinata, or at least her better half**."

"No! You are not!" He grabbed her by the shoulders "Give me back the woman I love!" She dropped to her knees stirring up a cloud of dust, it was as if he admitting his love for the heiress was like pouring water on a fire it clearly weakened her. "Yes Amaya I LOVE Hinata and if you are part of her then you will have to get used to it."

"Never!" She hissed.

"I do love Hinata and I will marry her and we will have a loving happy family!"

That was the straw that broke the camels back, she tried to cover her ears but the cuffs made it unmanageable so she dropped her head to the ground causing a small cut on her forehead. "**NO! I won't go back!**" Her body quickly changed and Hinata picked up her head, the small trail of blood trickling down her face was enough to scare the dickens out any Hyuuga that were to walk thru the door but a smile big enough to reassure even the most paranoid mother that everything would be ok. She ran into Sasuke's arms, "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

He looked over her head at where Madara had once been standing he had gotten away again.

oOo

Madara walked around the room full of body bags in desperate search of the girl he had killed not 4 days ago, "Damn where is she?"

Suddenly a bag started "walking" up to him, thinking it was some sort of witchcraft he slowly started walking until the bag walked him directly into a trap. **Shadow Strangle Justu** "I thought the infamous Uchiha Madara would put up more of a fight."

He struggled to turn his head to reveal his opponent was Nara Shikaku "How did you know?"

The Nara let out a deep sigh "Do you really think that anyone would believe that the man on the front lines was really you? Sure maybe if I was there and seeing it I might believe, but I have to admit stealing the treasures was a real fête and that creature makes you really live up to your name but… where you really messed up was visiting our jail cell."

"Sasuke! He gave me up!"

Shaking his head Shikaku tried to continue once again, "If you listened maybe you'd learn something. You didn't think that prisoners didn't just stay down there alone? You may have killed the guards but you didn't kill the three hidden ANBU watching over Miss Hinata's condition."

Madara was shocked, how was he so stupid? He wasn't usually so careless but thanks to Amaya's demanding nature he over looked the possibility of hidden ANBU. If he could he would've smacked himself for his stupidity, "What do you plan on doing now Nara?"

"Well you see that's what I'm not sure of." He moved and sat down in a chair without breaking his hand sign, "I can either kill you now or take you captive, but considering who you are I highly doubt it will be the latter." He sighed again "So I guess this means you're at the end of the line, your life ends here."

"**Not if I have anything to say about it Shikaku!**"

"Where's that coming from?"

He got on guard he wasn't sure where the voice was coming from. He turned around over and over scanning the room for an intruder. Only to soon end up face to face with a zipped body bag "**Looking for me?**"

The bag slowly opening as a naked Sakura walked out, her head was down so it was if she was a zombie. But suddenly her head popped up showing Amaya's dark black eyes and Caged Bird Seal, "A-Amaya? H-How?"

Her new body was still quiet cold and the body had been cleaned up but the hole where her heart should be was quite apparent. "**Yes how great it feels to be free!**" The still shaken man couldn't stop staring at her, "**Why Shikaku I'm a 16-year-old girl and you're a married man! You pervert!**" She teasingly punched him not yet used to her new body's strength, causing him to fall to the ground but giving her the perfect way to get him to lose control of his justu. She climbed on top of the once respected elder of her body "**Don't worry I won't tell if you don't.**"

She leaned forward as if to kiss him but he pushed her back breaking his hold on Madara, "Thanks Amaya-sama."

"**This would've happened if you didn't see need to visit the blasted girl.**" She hissed at him, "**Now go! You need to get the last two Jinchuriki!**" Madara left the room in a slight run and her eyes turned back to the male in front of her "**Now what should I do with you?**"

oOo

Hinata suddenly felt free of all burdens and free control of all her strength, which could only mean one thing…. AMAYA! She jumped up off the floor and ran towards the cell door and with a swift strike the door shot back knocking out one of the ANBU. Sasuke's jaw dropped, where had she gained such power?

She quickly made it thru the hallways avoiding Darui, Mabui, Chojuro, and many ANBU but was stopped by none other that Madara. "YOU! You messed up everything!"

He seemed shocked "Me? What did I do? You're the one who ruined my plans of domination because of that girl! Now I'm nothing but a lackey!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and snickered as she stuck her nose in the air, "Maybe if you were stronger you wouldn't let the anger of a teenaged girl bother you." She felt the sting of his hand across her cheek, normally she would've punched back but instead she lowered her head and focused on the ground as she clinched her fist to the point of bleeding. Madara could do nothing but watch as the surrounding walls and ceiling were crumbled to mere pebbles just because the sheer feeling of her chakra's power. Since she didn't have to subdue Amaya anymore she could use her full potential "**Byakugan!**"

He wanted to run as the rage filled girl walked up to him, her chakra filled footsteps leaving prints in the concrete, but he was too fearful. If he had known that Hinata was this strong he would've never treated her the way he did but now all he could do was hope that coma made her forget everything. But he wasn't that lucky and contrary to popular belief Hinata was one of the worst people known to hold a grudge. She was within 7 feet of him when he started to feel the strong presence of her chakra knocking him to his knees, looking up he could see a strong kunoichi that was determined to kill. He wished he could beg her or pray to Buddha, God, Allah, or even Jashin for a second chance but quickly realized his death would be soon at the death of the girl he once thought of as too weak to even be a worthy housewife for a peasant. It was only by the grace of Kami that he was saved but only to be stuck in battle with his savior, "Hinata you're battle is not here, don't worry I'll take care of him. Go find Amaya!"

He heard the soft footsteps of Hinata as she ran past him to find Amaya but he looked up and he was looking at the main reason he had come here… Uzumaki Naruto. A sly smile crept across his face…

oOo

Hinata finally made it down to the basement where she found the pink haired Amaya sitting in the chair that Shikaku had once sat so confident in, still naked, with his body lying in front of her and his head on the other side of the room. The normally clean room was covered in his blood and reeked of death and fresh blood. Hinata dropped to her knees at the Nara clan leader's body, "How could you?"

Amaya found this to be a rather… well how would this guy's son put it? That's right… troublesome question, she scoffed "**How the hell could I not? He was in my way.**"

"That doesn't mean you can kill him! He did nothing wrong!"

"**No being in my way is wrong, face it Hinata dear you're too kind for your own good. That's why I've left you, now I can take over the world and you can have your sweet pathetic little family. Now move.**"

Her arms went up blocking the only exit "Over my dead body!"

"**That can be arranged. But… we will have to save that for another time.**" Hinata saw one of Madara's vortexes opening up and she ran after Amaya who just waved as she was sucked in "**Ciao Hinata, we'll meet again soon.**"

She barely missed her counterpart and she fell to the ground, she slammed her fists into the ground and let out a loud anger filled scream. Oh did it feel good to have control over all of her emotions, but then it hit her if Amaya and Madara were leaving then what about… "Naruto!"

She quickly ran up the few flights of stairs to find Naruto unconscious in a large crater, she rushed over to him shaking him "Naruto! Wake up! Naruto! Don't die on me!"

Her hands glowed green as she used what little medical ninjustu to heal his small cuts and bruises but she needed a medcial ninja and stat! She tossed him over her shoulders in a fireman's carry but because of his weight compared to her size she could run but she hurried to the Kage room. She just glared at the ANBU who said nothing to her, she kicked the door and it went flying thru the room and straight thru the window on the otherside barely missing the Mizukage. "Damn it who did… Naruto!"

Tsunade and Mei rushed to the Hyuuga girl's help as she nearly fell trying to place Naruto down and she started to heal him where the girl could not "What happened Hinata?"

She looked the Hokage in the eye and the tears started to flow, "Madara freed her! Amaya is free! And she killed Shikaku-san!"

The rest she said no one could understand thru the tears, the Raikage and Tsuchikage looked at each other with deep amounts of worry. The tall auburn haired Mizukage pulled her in for a hug "Don't worry sweetie everything will be ok."

"Uh." Naruto started to wake up "Oh my head I feel like I've been hit by Sakura a million times." He wiped his eyes then looked around "Where's Bee?"

oOo

Sasuke was pacing his cell again proving that even if he didn't have to stay he would, then again with the remaining ANBU outside it was like having a cell door. Suigetsu held on to the bars that connected the two cells, "Chill man you're making me dizzy."

He didn't answer "HEY SASUKE STOP!"

He looked up at his two friends with worried looks on their faces "Sorry guys I'm just worried about Hinata."

Jugo let out a small chuckle "Did you see that power? That was just one small hit and it sent the guy to the infirmary, I think she'll be ok."

"But against Madara?"

Suigetsu walked back over to the bed and laid down "Don't you ever chill dude? You're always so tense, you need a fukitol pill."

The two boys sharing a cell erupted in laughing fit while Sasuke didn't even crack a smile. The Iwa tiger ANBU walked into Sasuke's cell "Uchiha Sasuke you and your teammates are requested in the Kage's room, please follow me."

His body tensed up "Where's Hinata? Is she ok?"

"Just follow me."

oOo

Me: Alright start reviewing or I'll kill people off… starting with –grabs Lee- him! –Silence- Hello? Doesn't anyone care?

Sakura: Not really no one really likes him

Me: Shut up Sakura I already killed you oh and by the way I'm sorry for killing Shikamaru's daddy but I had to kill someone who was in the building and I love Darui too much for him to die but even I feel remorse for Shikaku's death may he rest in peace

Shikaku: I'm not dead, just in your story in the manga I'm the top dog for the moment

Me: you keep gloating and I'll make you wish you were dead someone do the honors? Anyone?

Shino: Review

Me: be nice

Shino: please


	12. sorry

Sorry to all who enjoyed this story, I've been out of commission so long I'm not sure I can continue this or a few other stories. That or I've lost my motivation because of changes in the Naruto manga. I'm sorry. But thank you for all your support and reviews of my stories.

Love

Danietastic


End file.
